Sakura's New Adventure
by BerryBlossomWHite
Summary: Finished and Edited! Sakura and friends are in their final year of high school. One day an adventure finds Sakura that she will never forget! Enemies appear, and new students arrive! Will Syaoran and Sakura find love? Or will it find them?
1. The New Transfer Student

**Konnichiwa minna-sans this is Sakura's New Adventure my first Cardcaptor's story.  Little Sakura and BaYbEe cOoKiE 37 ((A.K.A. swt Butterfly)) has encouraged me to start writing Fanfiction. So this story is dedicated to them.  Thanks you guys for encouraging me to write this story!  You guys have helped me find out what one of my talents where and one of my talents are writing!  ~* Gives you guys hugs *~ **

**Disclaimer:  I do not OWN CARDCAPTOR'S……. If I DID I would be making new series write now instead of writing stories. But SINCE I don't own Cardcaptors I am stuck on just writing stories on my favorite ANIME of all TIME! **

**           Sakura's New Adventure **

**           Rating PG **

**::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

**Chapter one **

**The New Transfer Student **

**          Tomoeda a peaceful town in ****Japan**** were the Cherry blossom trees grow and were all the beauty of ****Japan**** is held.   Or that's what the residents in Tomoeda think.   This town holds over a thousand people, this is a place were business's grow and schools are growing bigger by the second.              **

**          Today is a day where nothing could go wrong or at least that's what a certain brunet haired girl thought.    Her eye's slowly fluttered open and revealed the beauty of her emerald green eyes that stared at the alarm clock that is sitting on a night stand next to her bed.    When she rubbed her eyes to get the blurriness away she looked closer at the time.    Then she shot up out of bed and scream Aiyah! I am so late!  She screamed.     Only she shouldn't have sat up so fast because this caused her to get a head rush.  "Oh my head." Sakura thought as she cradled her head in the palm of her hands.  This is Sakura Kinomoto she is eighteen and going to ****Kahoto****High school**** and is in her senior year of high school.   **

**          Just then a knock could be heard on the other side of the bedroom door since Sakura's door was closed.    Touya Kinomoto is Sakura's older brother who is attending a community college with his friend Yukito Tsukishiro they are attending ****Aoyama****Gakuin****University****.   They are studying Science and technology.   Touya is 20 years old with short brown hair and dark blue eyes all most black.   He lives at home with his sister Sakura and his dad Mr. Kinomoto while he is going to college.  Touya is about six feet tall.  **

**          Touya opened Sakura's bedroom door and walked in and asked "Are you up yet Kaijou?"   As his response Sakura grabbed her pillow and through it at him, and shouted I am NOT A KAIJOU!" Sakura shouted at him as Touya quickly dodged the pillow by stepping behind the door.  "Just wanted to see if you were up 'cause it's time for breakfast." Touya added and closed the door behind him as he walked down the hallway with a smirk on his face.   **

**          Once Touya had left Sakura gathered her shampoo, and soap and towel and from her closet in her bed room and headed towards the bathroom in her pajamas to take a shower.   Once her shower was done she came back out in her pajamas and headed back towards her room to get dressed.  She quickly through on her school uniform which consisted of a white skirt that went down to her knees, navy blue shirt with a little design on her sleeves of the symbol of wings, and she has a hat along with it (( like a sailor's Uniform all most)).  **

** Sakura's hair is short about shoulder's length she put her hair up in pig tails and grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen when she looked at the clock it had only read **six thirty am******.  "TOUYA YOU HAD MY ALLARM CLOCK AN HOUR FAST!"  Sakura screamed at him as she sat down at the table.   **

**          Mr. Kinomoto appeared at the table with three plates of food in his hands and set a plate before his two children and himself as he sat down.  "Sakura Kinomoto don't yell in this house hold is that clear?" Mr. Kinomoto asked with a smile on his face as he watched a blush creep on his daughters face.  "Hai otousan." Sakura said as she started eating her breakfast.   Touya was watching his sister with satisfaction.     **

**          Mr. Kinomoto Fujitaka is a single parent he has short light brown hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, and wears glasses and has a kind smile on his face. He works as a professor at a university, lecturing about ancient history.   Mr. Kinomoto can cook, clean, sews and speaks well in front of an audience and is very athletic.   Mr. Kinomoto met his deceased wife Nadeshiko when she was a student and he was a new teacher when she fell out of a tree onto him one day. ((Romantic ne?))   Mr. Kinomoto is an excellent father to two wonderful children they are Sakura and Touya Kinomoto.   The thing Mr. Kinomoto misses most is his wife since she died with Sakura was only three.  **

**          Kinomoto Nadeshiko passed away at the age of 27 her favorite color was white, favorite flower was Cherry Blossom, her hobby was modeling, Nadeshiko was very pretty.  Her hair was long, with a black color with brown tinted into it. She had green eyes; Nadeshiko had captured many hearts when she was alive including her husband Mr. Kinomoto.   As admitted Nadeshiko was a bit of an air head but people loved her anyways!   Ah yes she also has two beautiful children Sakura and Touya.  **

**          Sakura is sitting on the front steps of her house putting on her roller blades and knee and elbow pads. While Touya was waiting for her on his bike. Once Sakura had finally gotten all her safety gear on she and Touya said goodbye to their dad and headed off to school.  **

**          When Touya and Sakura rounded a corner they saw their friend Yukito Tsukishuro waiting for them on his bike.  Once Sakura and Touya caught up to Yukito joined them on their way to school.  Yukito is 19 his favorite color is white he likes all kinds of foods, his favorite subject is math. Yukito is really Yue Sakura's guardian only Yukito doesn't know about his second transformation that is a secret Yukito doesn't even know about himself!     When they reached Sakura's school Yukito and Touya waved goodbye and headed on their way to the college which is happens to be right next to Sakura's High School.   **

**------ ****Kahoto****High School**** -------**

**          When Sakura stepped in the school building she saw her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji waiting for her by the door.  "Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she noticed her friend walking towards her.   "Hey Tomoyo what's up?" Sakura asked as she headed towards their locker to get the books she needed for class.   "I finished the video vacation we went on last summer to ****Hong Kong****!"  Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  Sakura just had to laugh at that. She has known Tomoyo since grade one. Sakura knew that Tomoyo had come up with a liking to make video's.   **

**          Tomoyo Daidouji, birthday September 3rd and Tomoyo has been Sakura's best friend since grade one.  Tomoyo loves to make clothes for Sakura and loves to video tape.  Her favorite colors are yellow, blue and pink.  Her favorite food is sushi Buckwheat and noodles.   Tomoyo's hobby is taping every thing around her on video camera she wants to become a movie director and fashion designer one day.  **

**          Sakura just finished putting on her school shoes and put her roller blades in her locker and got her books and slammed the door to her and Tomoyo's locker shut and they headed off to math class Sakura's worst enemy is math she can't stand it!   "So Sakura do you think you passed yesterday's math test?" Tomoyo asked as they walked into the class room.  Sakura just looked at Tomoyo and said "Tomoyo the day I pass a math test is the day pigs fly." Sakura said just as Takashi heard her say that and started to tell one of his many fibs.    "Did you know that in ancient ****Egypt**** they believed that pigs could fly?" Takashi said. Sakura and Tomoyo just had to laugh as Chiharu whacked her boyfriend on the head.  "Takashi how many times do I have to tell you to stop lying?"   "But their not lies there true!" Takashi tried to explain.    Tomoyo and Sakura took their seats next to Chiharu and Takashi who are two of their closest friends.   **

**          Just as the bell rung Eriol came in looking around to see if the teacher had shown up yet. "Good the teachers not hear yet." Eriol thought with relief.  If Eriol had tardy one more day he would get detention and have a call to his parents. Which happened too be a bad thing for him. 'Cause if his parents found out if he had been late then it would be curtains for him.        Eriol walked down to his seat behind Tomoyo and before he did sit he planted a kiss on Tomoyo's lips.    "Hello Eriol you're lucky the teacher isn't here or you would be in major trouble." Tomoyo finished saying that just as the teacher arrived.    **

**          As Mr. Terada entered the room it was noisy as usual so he had to give his normal speech as he entered.  "Class settles down so we can start today's lesson."  He said as he set his things down on his desk and walked so he could stand in front of the class.    Just as he was about to announce today's lesson the principle came in a whispered something to Mr. Terada.  Terada nodded his head with interest and then the principle left once finished talking with him.  **

**Author's Note:**

**Well I think I am going to leave it here as my first cliff hanger minna-sans! Hope you enjoyed chapter one! The next one should be out shortly!  Hope you leave a good review! **

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **

**Translations:**

**Kaijou = Monster ((Touya's pet name for Sakura)) **

**Aiyah = Ahhhh! **


	2. The New Student

**Konnichiwa minna-sans! I just want to thank you all for those who have left me a review when you read chapter one! Thank you so much!  I am glad to see that people are enjoying my story! **

**~*Thank you section*~**

**HiddenCherryBlossom, Keisan, mashi-maro, and liviv3!  **

**Sakura's New Adventure**

**::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

**Chapter two**

**The New Student**

**            "Class I would like to announce that we have a new student who came all the way from Hong Kong and I would like you to make a warm welcome to Syaoran Li." Mr. Terada said as a boy with brown chestnut hair and chocolate amber brown colored eyes and wearing the boys school uniform which consists of blue pants and blue shirt, along with the hat.   "Li Syaoran will be staying with us so please make him welcome."  Mr. Terada added as all the girls in the room stared at how handsome Syaoran is.    Mr. Terada turned to Syaoran.   "Syaoran would you like to tell us a little bit about you're self?" Mr. Terada asked.    Syaoran said yes and did as told.  **

**            "Well my name is Syaoran Li I came from ****Hong Kong****.  I am part of the Li clan which is a very powerful family."  Syaoran said with great pride.   "Thank you for that lively introduction Mr. Syaoran." Terada said as he looked at him. "Now were to seat you."   The teacher looked around the room trying to find a place for the new student.      All the girls were praying that the teacher would set Syaoran next to them and the boys in the class were shooting Syaoran hateful looks as they were afraid that he might steal their girl friends or something. **

** Then Mr. Terada noticed an empty seat behind Sakura Kinomoto.     "Mr. Li would you please sit behind Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura please raise you're hand so that Syaoran knows who you are."  Sakura did as she was told and raised her hand.   Syaoran looked at the beautiful girl with amazing emerald eyes that shown great life to them.     Syaoran took his seat and stared at the girl in front of him as he listened to the teachers lecture.   Sakura could feel the boy behind her looking at her and it startled her a little because in all her years even as a cheerleader no guy had chosen to stare at her for a long amount of time.  **

**During the teachers lecture a group of girls who were part of Sakura's cheerleading team were passing notes to each other.  They are Angelina, and Stephanie they were plotting to get Syaoran to become Stephanie's new boyfriend.  Stephanie has a bad reputation of being the schools' slut and uses boys to get what she "wants".    Stephanie has blond hair, striking blue eyes that can see through a person's thought's if she chose to scare them.  She is five feet and five inches tall, and complains about wearing a school uniform when they are in high school and thinks that now that they are in high school they should be able to wear what ever they choose.     **

**Angelina is completely different from Stephanie and people wonder why she even befriended the witch.   Angelina is a nice person she treats every one with respect, and is nice to teachers.   But when she is with Angelina it's another story.   Angelina is a stuck up snob, ((Only when she's around Steph thought.)) she has black hair that goes down to her waist, black eyes that shine like the moon's rays.  She is five feet and four inches tall.    **

**Angelina has never done anything that could cause her to loose her virginity. That's what makes her so different from Stephanie.   All the boys would prefer Angelina over Stephanie any day 'cause all the guys in the school may fall for Stephanie but it's only so that she could get what she wants. **

**            Right now Stephanie's new target is Li Syaoran and she will do anything in her power to get him.  Even if it mean's to kill the other girl who goes out with him. **

**            Just when the teacher finishes up with Literature the lunch bell rings and every one runs out  the class room for lunch only Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Syaoran and Stephanie and Angelina remain.  They were the last to leave the class room.    Syaoran has his eyes set on Sakura Kinomoto.   "Kinomoto can I eat lunch with you and you're friends today?" Syaoran asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice.    "Sure of course you can!" Sakura said.   "Come with us we eat by the Cherry Blossom tree."   Tomoyo said with a smile.      They started walking towards the tree to meat up with the rest of their friends.     Once outside and half way to the tree two unwanted people show up in front of Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, and Chiharu.    **

**            Stephanie put on a smile for Syaoran as she walked up to him.  "Syaoran why don't you come and have lunch with me, instead of these losers." Stephanie said as she looked at Sakura and her friends.   "No I don't eat lunch with annoying people and you are one of those annoying girls who try to go out with some guy the first time they look at them, and I don't like girls who do that." Syaoran said.   Sakura smiled at his response. Sakura was afraid that Syaoran might go with Stephanie and her "groupies".   **

**Stephanie's face turned red with anger.  "Fine Li hang out with these losers don't come crawling to us if you want to be popular!" Stephanie said. But before she left she made it clear to every one who was around them.  "You will be mine Syaoran soon and very soon."  Stephanie said and then she turned and walked away with her friends. **

**            Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura looked at Syaoran in shock.  Eriol blinked. "Wow Syaoran I thought for sure that you would go with Stephanie and her crew." Syaoran just shrugged.  "Hey I'm not like them, I choose who I want to hang out with no one can do that for me." Syaoran said with a shrug. "Now are we going to go eat or not?"  Syaoran asked with a smirk.   They all just nodded and walked over to Nikki, Naoko and Rika.  **

**-------Cherry Blossom Tree-----**

**            "Oh look here they come!" Rika said to Naoko as she looked over her shoulder.    "Looks like we have a new member to the group and Eriol seems happy now that he's not going to be the only guy." Nikki said.   "He does look handsome wonder if he and Sakura-chan are going to get together!"  Naoko wondered out loud to her friends.      As Sakura got closer she raced over to Nikki and the girls. Hey guys we have a new member to our lunch group EVERY ONE this is SYAORAN Li he is from ****Hong Kong**."   Sakura said with a smile on her natural pink lips.   ****

**            "Welcome to the group Syaoran!" Rika said with an enthusiastic voice.  "How are you liking Tomoeda so far?" Nikki asked.   As Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo sat down and took out their lunches.    "It's interesting. I just arrived last night and I live in an apartment with Wade." Syaoran said as he started eating.    "Who's Wade?" Eriol asked after he popped in some sushi in his mouth.     "Oh Wade is my butler only he is my friend and father." Syaoran said.   "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to get into you're personal life." Eriol apologized.  "It's ok, I am new after all so I might as well as tell you all about myself." Syaoran answered back with a rare smile.     **

**So during lunch Sakura and her group of friends asked Syaoran so many questions about **Hong Kong****** and his family.   Then once they were done they let Syaoran ask questions about them.    A bell went off signaling that lunch was over and they all headed back to class. ******************************************

**Once school had let out Sakura and her group of friends met at the doors including Syaoran.   "Well Syaoran we should all get together this weekend and give you a tour of Tomoeda!"  Nikki suggested.  "That would be nice I would like that." Syaoran said.  Sakura then gave Syaoran her home phone and her cell phone.  Syaoran did the same.  "I will call you tonight Sakura-chan." Syaoran said.  Sakura nodded.  "Have fun at cheerleading practice Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she and the group walked away.   Sakura then headed out to the football field so she could prepare her group for the new moves she was going to teach them.   ****** **

**Once cheerleading was over Sakura said goodbye to every one and put on her roller blades and headed for home.  Half way home only one more corner to turn she bumped into someone.  "Gomen I didn't see you there." Sakura apologized. Sakura hadn't seen them there because she was in a hurry to get home for it is her night to cook dinner.   **

**When Sakura looked up she saw Stephanie standing there in her regular clothes blue halter top and black sweatpants.    Her blond hair had been let down and has blue streaks in it today.   "Watch it Kinomoto you wouldn't want to hurt you're self." Stephanie told her.  "What do you want Asari." Sakura asked.  "Kinomoto just a while today you called me by my first name why the change?" Stephanie asked.   Sakura rolled her eyes because I was being polite but now there is no need for it." Sakura smirked.    "Well you should watch you're back Sakura Kinomoto because Syaoran Li will be mine and if that means going through then so be it." Stephanie said in dead serious voice.   "Have a good day Kinomoto and watch you're back."  Angelina added and they walked away with laughter leaving Sakura to her thoughts as she skated slowly the rest of the way home.  **

**Right when she entered her house she went up to her room to change into a pair of flare jeans and a sweat shirt.  Then she head down stairs to start dinner.  Just as she was finishing up with the noodles and putting them into a pan to cook the phone rang.  "Oh great right when I am in the middle of cooking!" Sakura thought.   She walked over to the phone wondering who could be calling her.   "Moshi Moshi Kinomoto, Sakura speaking."  Sakura answered into the phone.   "Konnichiwa Sakura this is Syaoran Li." Syaoran answered back.  Sakura felt a blush rise on her cheeks she didn't know why but she is blushing.   "Konnichiwa Syaoran I forgot that you were going to call tonight gomen." Sakura apologized. **

**Syaoran laughed a little. "It's all right Kinomoto." Syaoran answered in a kind voice.  "Syaoran call me Sakura I mean we are friends ne?" Sakura asked.  "Hai we are then please call me Syaoran just Syaoran." Syaoran answer back.  "Deal." Sakura said with a hint of laughter in her voice.   "So we on for the tour for tomorrow? Since its Saturday we could get an early start.'' Syaoran offered.  "Hai that would be wonderful! Let me call the girls and Eriol to check with them and I will get right back to you." Sakura said.  "Ok." Ja Ne Sakura-Chan." Syaoran said. "Ja Ne Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Then they hung up.   Sakura finished up with the cooking then called every one to make sure if they could come or not. To Sakura's delight every one could make it so she called Syaoran back and told them they had plans for tomorrow to go sight seeing.    **

**Sakura had dinner all made and still no one was home.  Then she noticed a note had been placed on the refrigerator.  It read:**

**Dear Sakura,**

**I am going to be over a Yuki's house studying for exams and dad has to work late and won't be back till ****midnight****. So make dinner and be in bed by **nine pm****** sharp. **

**Love, **

**Touya. **

**If only I would have seen this letter sooner! Sakura thought.   "Oh well it's only ****five thirty pm**** so I have plenty of time for homework and dinner and maybe pop in a movie!" Sakura said out loud to the empty house.   So Sakura did just that. Only half way through dinner she heard a noise. Not just an ordinary noise but a spooky one. That sounded like it was coming from the basement.    **

**Author's Note:**

**Well I'm going to stop here. SO hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know isn't Stephanie being a witch! You guys will hate her later on trust me!  I even hate her! LOL!    Well Please READ and REVIEW! **

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **


	3. Something Strange is Going On

**Konnichiwa minna-sans thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews for my story it means so much to me!  ~*Gives you guys hugs*~ this encourages me to continue updating! Keep on leaving reviews guys!  The more reviews the more I update! **

** Chapter three**

**Something Strange is going on **

**                    Sakura had heard a weird sound coming from the basement.**

**            She grabbed her baton and headed down the stairs. "Hello is any one down there?"  She stammered.  "I wish Touya were here."  She thought to herself.  She continued to walk around and look at all the book shelves in case anything was hiding behind one of them. ((Her dad is a professor and all those are his books)).  She turned a corner and had her baton in the air ready to strike.  Only there was no one there.  All there were was books and more books. **

**            But one book caught her eye. It was glowing.  She walked up to and took it from the shelf.  Once she turned it over she saw the symbol of the sun and on the back was the symbol of the moon.  On the front it read Book of Clow.  "BOOK of CLOW?"  She thought.  "What is that?" She asked out loud.  As if her question was answered the lock unlocked it's self magically.  **

**            Sakura looked inside and saw cards.  She took one out of the book and looked down to see another one.  Then she looked at the card that she was holding.  "The Windy card." She said out loud.  As she was walking, there was a large circle that had the symbol of the sun and moon underneath her. It fallowed her every step. When she stopped she read the word again. Then a strong gust of wind came and scattered all of the cards some were in Tomoeda. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that the cards were gone except for the windy card.**

**            She saw that the only card left was the windy card. Then some thing else happened. A bright blinding light appeared from the book.  It was so bright that Sakura had dropped the book and covered her eyes.  "What's happening?" She wondered to her self.  Then when the light had vanished, a little tiny creature with wings was floating in front of her. (Some how, she was sitting on the floor).  The creature is glowing is a golden color with white wings.  Sakura reached out and grabbed at the little creature and she was turning it this way and that.  Saying. "Where are the batteries to this thing?"  "I am not run by batteries!"  The little creature said. Some how he managed to fly out of Sakura's grasp. **

**            "EHM."  He cleared his thought.  "My name is Kerberos, but every one just calls me Kero."  Kero said in a very cheerful voice.  "I am the guardian beast of the Clow Cards."  He said.  "So were, are they he asked looking at the book and around and under it" Kero asked looking around the room for them.   "You mean this?"  Asked Sakura.  "Oh thank you thank you! So were the rest?" asked Kero.  "Um you see well."   Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.  "YAH!"   Kero asked anxiously. "We'll its like this… I found this book and it opened when I touched it and I read the name of this card Windy and"…. She trailed off uncertain of what to say next.  "AND?"  Kero asked. "They all blew away." Sakura answered. "Blew away?"  Kero asked since he was unsure of what she had said. So Kero and Sakura started to laugh a little. "Ahahahaha!"  Then it stopped just as it had started.  **

**            "YOU WHAT!?! How could you let them escape now they're will be mayhem all over the place?"  Kero shouted, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry for yelling." Kero said.  Then they headed up to Sakura's room but before they did Sakura grabbed some pudding as a snack before they went up to Sakura's bedroom.  "So how did this all start?" Sakura asked as she handed Kero some pudding that she swiped before they went to her bedroom.   "Well…. Kero started saying before he put a big spoonful of pudding in his mouth and swallowed before answering. Clowreed had created fifty one cards with his magic and he also created to Guardians as well which is me and Yue." Kero finished by putting another spoon full of chocolate pudding into his mouth. **

** "So let me get this strait. A guy named Clowreed created fifty one cards hundreds of years ago and you and another creature are the cards Guardians?" Sakura asked to calculate all of this.  So what happened during the fifty years? While you were protecting the book?"   Kero lowered his head down and mumbled something.  "What I didn't quite catch that." Sakura said.  " I fell asleep while I was guarding the cards it was only meant to be a small nap but it turned out to be longer then planned." Kero said with sadness in his voice.  "I feel so horrible I let my master Clowreed down." Kero sighed.    Sakura felt sympathy towards the little flying creature.   "My names Sakura Kero if you need anything just ask."  Sakura said but then instantly regretted those words when Kero looked up all enthusiastic. **

**"Hey Sakura?"  Kero asked. "Yah?'' Sakura asked. "Would you mind stepping over there for me?"  Kero asked.  "Sure why?" Sakura looked at the little beast with curiosity written all over her face.   "Because I am going to give you the, staff so you can capture the clow cards that you set free."  He said.  "What?!?! I don't have the skill to become a CARDCAPTOR!" Sakura shouted. Luckily for her no one would be home yet since it's only **eight p.m.****** and no one would be home until **nine pm****** so she had time.**

**  
 **

**            "Well you new how to set all the cards free."  Said Kero shaking the spoon at her.  "If you're old enough to read, you are old enough to capture all the cards that you set free." Said Kero.  Sakura just had a blank stare on her face.    "So are you going to help capture all the cards for me Sakura?"  Asked Kero.  "Sure what else have I got to lose?"  Said Sakura defeated.  "Ok now stand in the center of the room.'' Said Kero.**

**            "Like this?"  Asked Sakura as she turned and looked at Kero. "Yep you're doing great. Now close you're eyes and concentrate."  Said Kero. She did as she was told. Kero started to chant. "O Key of Clow give me vision now. I Kero command you to release and give all you're power to Sakura."  Said Kero.  All of a sudden a circle of bright light appeared in the room with a staff.  It has the shape of a birds head and is pink. (If you have seen cardcaptors I just tried to describe Sakura's wand that seals the clow cards. ^.^!  I know it's not a very good description.) **

**            Sakura opened her eyes to see what was going on. She noticed that her room was gone and it was just space. Then she noticed the wand.  "Sakura grab the wand now." Said Kero.  "Ok!"  Sakura did as she was told. After she grabbed the little key, it transformed into a big sealing wand.  "Now I Kero make you the mistress of the cards Cardcaptor Sakura."   Said Kero.  After that was said Sakura's room was back to normal.  "Sugoi!"  "That was weird."  Said Sakura. "So I have magical powers?"  She asked him. Yep you just don't know how to use them yet.  "Don't worry with me to guide you nothing will go wrong."  Said Kero. Sakura looked at her alarm clock." "OH NO its ****NINE PM**** and I have to be up before ten tomorrow!"  Sakura screamed. She made Kero a little bed in a little drawer.   She left if open so that he could breath.  That night Sakura and her new friend and companion slept peacefully.  *****************************************************

**The next morning Sakura's brother walked into her room and said.  "Sakura you're friends are here."  Touya shouted in Sakura's ear.  Sakura quickly got out of bed and got changed into blue denim shorts, and a spaghetti strap T-shirt that said Angel, with a little halo hanging from the L.  Then Sakura ran down the stairs and were greeted by her friends, Nikki, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran.  "Sorry I'm late guys I over slept." Sakura said as she jumped off the last stair.  "That's ok Sakura-chan we know that you are all ways running late were used to it." Tomoyo said with laughter in her voice.  "Yuh Li that's one thing you got to get used to when you're friends with Sakura!" Takashi joked as Chiharu waked him on the back of the head. When Sakura and her friends said their goodbyes to Sakura's brother they headed out side and walked towards the subway station that would take them down town were all the shops and parks are. **

**------ Outside------**

**             When they left Sakura's house Tomoyo took out a sheet of paper from her pocket and unfolded it slowly so that it wouldn't tear.  "Let's see what we do first."  Tomoyo said looking at the list and started to read off it so every one knew what they were going to do.   "Well first I thought that we could go to a museum, then the park, then walk around and go into different shops, and then have lunch." Tomoyo said.   "That sounds good Tomoyo." Eriol said giving Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.   Then Nikki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi have to leave so that just leaves us Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and me." Tomoyo said with a smile.   "Why do you guys have to leave at ****noon****?" Sakura asked.  "Well Takashi here forgot that we were going on this tour with Syaoran and booked us in for a movie and he all ready bought tickets the day he saw the title of the movie so now were stuck in a movie." Chiharu said.    "Hey I SAID I FORGOT didn't I!?" Takashi shouted as they boarded the midtown subway train.   **

**            So on the way to down town Tomoeda the group of friends talked about themselves and introduced themselves better to Syaoran since Friday during lunch wasn't long enough for them to talk.   "You're serious? Takashi truly went to school with out pants the first day of High school?" Syaoran said trying his best to hold in his laughter but let it out since he wasn't the only one.   Every one was laughing at that memory.    Takashi even laughed even though he face was beat red from embarrassment. **

**            When they got off the subway lots of people stared at the group of friends who were laughing hysterically as they emerged from the subway.  "So were the museum Tomoyo?"  Takashi asked.  "Well lets see I think it's over there down Dream Street so that means we should turn right onto this street which should say Dream Street and I am correct!" Tomoyo said.  Syaoran just rolled his eyes and headed towards them.  When they turned down the street a couple feet down they saw a huge building that said Ancient Atrophic Pyramids and Egyptians.  "Well that must be it Takashi said because only strange people would want to hang around dead people all day long!" Hey that reminds me…'' Takashi began but was stopped by Naoko. "Not one of you're stories again Takashi give us a break even I'm starting to get board of them!"   Naoko confessed.   **

**            So for about three hours they stayed at the museum so that they could see the entire building!  Sakura even ran into her dad their. Her dad Mr. Kinomoto is a professor likes to study the, with pyramids, to help with his lectures in class and speeches. Sakura tried to explain to Syaoran what her father does for a living and Syaoran found it very fascinating.    Once the tour of the Museum was done they headed towards the old shops and went in and admired or bought some little trinkets here and there.    Syaoran just kept talking about the pyramids and Egyptians that he had seen they had sparked an interest in him that he had never had before.   **

**So Takashi and Syaoran enjoyed talking about that together.    Then once they were done with the shops they went to a nice restaurant called Star café and it had out door seating and indoor seating and since it was such a wonderful day they decided to out side.  They were eating sushi and noodles or Eriol and Tomoyo got the sesame chicken and Syaoran and Sakura got the **Orange****** chicken with fried rice.  While Naoko and the rest had sushi and noodles.    They talked about what they had seen in the shops and Syaoran said that he is having the best day he had in a long time.  Sakura was glad that Syaoran was happy and she could tell to because Syaoran eyes were lit with happiness.    Once Naoko and every one left it was just Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran and Sakura.    **

**Sakura had opened her bag to get a map to see were the park was she squealed with shock as she saw Kero pop his head out.  "Sakura I'm hungry when do I get to eat?" Kero whined.  "Ke-Kero…… what are you doing here I told you to stay home!" Sakura tried to whisper but she caught Syaoran's attention.   "Sakura is every thing all right? Did you remember the map?" Syaoran asked as he looked into Sakura's pretty green emerald eyes.   "Wow her eyes are so pretty I could get lost in them if I stared in them to long." Syaoran thought as he looked away and started talking to Eriol.   Just then Kero floated out of the bag and stretched his wings.  "Ahhh much better!" Kero said and then turned around and faced Sakura's friends who had shocked expressions on their faces.  Except for Eriol he was as calm as he could ever be with a smile on his face.  **

**Author's Note:**

**YAY Kero has made it into the scene! What will Sakura's friends think of her new found powers and new companion?  How will they respond to all of this!?  And how will Sakura explain were Kero came from?   And How come Eriol didn't seem shocked at this?  What will happen?   READ and REVIEW! More reviews the more chapter I put up! **

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan**


	4. Hi KeroChan!

**Thank you so much for the reviews minna-sans I really appreciate it! Keep the Reviews coming! **

**  ~* Gives you all hugs*~ **

**Chapter four**

**Hi Kero-Chan!**

            **Syaoran and Tomoyo had their mouth open in shock at the little creature. The only reason why Syaoran was surprised was because he was looking for the guardian of the Clow Book and he has found him only he is shocked because he thought of Kero would be bigger then this from the way his mother had talked about him.  Tomoyo was just shocked because she had never seen anything like this before.   **

**Eriol on the other had expected something like this to happen very soon since he is the reincarnation of Clowreed.   "Hello Kerbero's it's been a long time hasn't it?"  Eriol said with a smile on his face.  "CLOWREED?"  Kero asked "IS THAT REALLY YOU?"  Eriol nodded his head and Kero flew up to him and gave him a hug oh I am so sorry that I let the cards escape! "It's ok Kero this was meant to happen." Eriol said as he looked over at his daughter who is Sakura Kinomoto.    **

**            "Wait hold it THIS LITTLE CREATURE he is Kerbero's the guardian of the book? I thought he would be bigger from how my mother talked about him and I am supposed to find the holder of the CLOWCARDS!" Syaoran shouted.    "No need too shout my cute little descendent." Eriol said to Syaoran.   "So Eriol you've been clowreed all this time?" Sakura asked.   "Hai Sakura-Chan and you are my daughter." Eriol nodded. Sakura just blinked and said ok.    **

**Tomoyo just now coming into the conversation was just as shocked as ever. "So what's going on?"  Tomoyo asked.   Then Sakura jumped in on telling her friends about the book that she found in her father's basement, and Kero and how she became the cardcaptor, she even showed them the pink wand with the bird's head that was tiny at the moment and around her neck.    "So Sakura-chan has magic?" Tomoyo asked.  "Hai that is correct Tomoyo." Eriol told Tomoyo.    "Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to the voice who had said her name which is Syaoran of course!   "Even though you are the CardCaptor and I'm not I will help you on you're journey since I have magic abilities as well. I don't want my friend to get hurt." Syaoran said as he looked into Sakura's eyes.   Sakura nodded and hugged Syaoran.   Syaoran face turned bright red but didn't let Sakura see it as she pulled away from him.  **

**Just then Sakura felt something and stood up. "What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  I feel a presence of a ClowCard do you feel it Kero?"  Sakura asked.   "Hai I do it's coming from over their near the park!"  Kero said.  "But the park is miles away from here Tomoyo said how will we get there?"  Tomoyo asked.  "Like this!" Syaoran shouted as he said some magical words that transported them to ****Penguin****Park****.  "Sugoi!" Sakura said as she looked around the park.   "Sakura now is not the time to look at the scenery." Eriol said as he walked up and transformed into his original clothes the black hat, the blue shirt along with the black robes and the golden staff with the sun on it.   **

**All of a sudden an arrow went right by Sakura's head, and missed her by inches. Every one sat there in shock. K-kero what was ttthhaat?  Asked a very scared Sakura.  "That was a Clow Card."  Kero said with a grim look on his face. "I thought that the arrow card was to be last?"  He thought to himself.  "You didn't tell me that they were going to be dangerous!" Shouted Sakura. **

**Syaoran put his hand over her mouth and said. "Be quiet or you'll attract attention over to us."  As if on cue people started walking into the park. But were not paying attention because the couple had there arms linked and were kissing each other. "Tomoyo, why are you looking at that other guy?"  Asked Eriol. Huh? She had not realized that she was staring at the guy that had just walked in.  She turned her focus on Eriol and gave him a short yet passionate kiss.   They had to stop because of lack of air. "Now that's what I call a kiss."  Said Eriol, Tomoyo just blushed. **

**Then they realized that Syaoran and Sakura were still there and they both blushed, crimson red.  "Are you two finished?"  Asked Syaoran. "There is a Clow Card here and we need, to catch it!"  Said Syaoran, Sakura stood up and went over to him and smiled.   "You are right Syaoran so let's concentrate all our powers on finding the clow card."  Sakura said.  So they both closed there eyes and concentrated.  **

**            "Gottcha" said Sakura as she was taking out the key.  She held it between her hands and started the chant.  **

**                              Oh key of Clow,**

**                              Power of magic,**

**                               Power of light,**

**                          Surrender the wand,**

**                            The Force ignite.**

**                                RELEASE!**

**The key transformed into a long wand, that was pink and at the front had the shape of a birds head with little white wings on the side of its head.   **

**            Every one stared in amazement at all what she could do with her magic all ready including Syaoran.   "Wow she is powerful and cute."  Syaoran was blushing like crazy at that thought. But truth be known he new that he loves her.   "Syaoran, Syaoran come on we have to capture that Clow Card!"  Syaoran snapped out of his train of thought and said "Ok." So they all started to walk and once they got to the lake in the center of the park, there was another arrow. This time it hit a tree.  **

**            Clow card return to you're power confined Arrow CARD!    She lifted her wand and pointed it at the arrow card. But nothing happened.  She stood there for a few seconds holding her wand.  "Kero is something supposed to happen when I say that?"     Kero flew up to her and started shouting. "You stupid Wand Work for crying out loud!"   Shouted Kero.**

**            Kero waited and still nothing happened. The clow card was quite a mussed by all of this. The arrow card was what seemed to be laughing and pointing at them.  Sakura had a sweat drop on her head. Then Syaoran spoke. "Do you think that we should weaken the card some how like fight it for instance?"  Syaoran  said with a smirk on his face.  Sakura looked up at him. Are you crazy she asked,  that Clow Card has Arrows. That's why it's called the Arrow card duh!"    Said Sakura.   "Well I have had some martial arts training while I was back in ****Hong Kong****."  Said Syaoran.  Well ok mister I am stronger than the rest of us. Show us what you got.  Said Sakura with a, smirk.   Fine I will. Said  Syaoran.  **

**            Syaoran got into a fighting pose and Shouted to the arrow card.  "I will challenge you to a battle arrow card!"  Finally the arrow card stopped laughing and pointing and got serious again.  She also took fighting stance.  "This should be interesting let's see how Li will win this battle".  Eriol thought.  "Be careful Syaoran!"  Shouted Tomoyo. Don't worry Tomoyo he will do just fine. Said Sakura. "He got him self into this mess and he will get him self out of it."  Thought Sakura.  "This should be interesting." Sakura said quietly to her self so that no would hear her.  **

**            The fighting began. Syaoran was dogging everything that the arrow card was throwing at him.  Punches, high, and low kicks.  Then the arrow card got frustrated and got an arrow out.  It took perfect aim and…………………………………**

**            The arrow card shot the arrow… It missed Syaoran by inches but, Sakura tried to doge it. It grazed the top of her arm.  Ayah! She screamed. "Sakura!"  Shouted Syaoran and turned to see how bad her injury was.  Syaoran noticed a deep cut in her left arm. Syaoran saw fire in his eyes.  He took out a sheet of paper that had Chinese symbols on it and said "Element Fire!" Then fire surrounded the Arrow card.  Syaoran ran over to Sakura.  "Sakura do you think that you are strong enough to capture it?"  He asked his voice was full of concern and full of some thing else that Sakura just couldn't place.  Then as she was thinking, her eyes widened could that be love?   **

**            Sakura got to her feet. Syaoran helped her hold her wand as Sakura spoke the magical words that sealed the card.  Arrow Card! Return to you're, Power confined! ARROW CARD!   The arrow card's energy was flowing into the card. Once the card was sealed the card floated into Sakura's hands.    "Sakura!"  That was so cool! Shouted Tomoyo as she came up to hug her friend.  "Ouch!"  Sakura said through gritted teeth.  "Oh I am sorry Sakura."  Said Tomoyo full of guilt. "Don't worry it's not you're fault."  Said Sakura as she grabbed her left arm.  "Come on Sakura lets go to my apartment so that we could fix you're arm."  Said Syaoran. "Ok. Do you two want to come with us?"  Asked Sakura.**

**            Eriol and Tomoyo both shook there heads. **

**            "Sorry but we have a date."  They both said at the same time.  "They are up to something" thought Sakura with a smile on her face.   Once they reached the entrance they all went there separate ways.   "That was a great capture."  Said Syaoran trying to make a conversation.  "Thanks."  Said Sakura. "And thank you for helping me capture it. If it weren't for you it would still be attacking us."  Said Sakura.  Once they were inside his apartment, Syaoran told Sakura to sit down and make her self at home.  Syaoran went into the bedroom to get the first aid kit.    **

**            Once Syaoran came out, he saw Sakura sitting on his couch looking at a picture.  "Ok Syaoran you can do this calm down."  Thought Syaoran.  Syaoran walked over to the couch and sat down, and started to clean her wound.  "You might want to brace you're self this might sting."  He said.   Sakura tried not to wince but it stung.   Syaoran stared another conversation.  "So what picture were you looking at?"  He asked.  "That one."  She said while she was pointing to the picture with a lady that was tall and pretty. **

** She had very pale skin and Black hair in a pony tail with a tiara on her head and wearing a pink gown.  "Oh that's just my mother said Syaoran.  Head of the Li clan.  Her name is Yelan Li.  She is very powerful."  Said Syaoran.  There all done.  He said as he was putting away the things back into the box.  "Oh ok."  Said Sakura.  Then it got quiet.  When she turned to say thank you that, didn't quite happen.  His lips brushed against hers and they stayed like that for a few seconds.  Then they pulled away.  Sakura has a slight blush on her cheeks, and Li turned his head to the sealing so that she couldn't see him blush.   Then Sakura was first to speak. "Well uh umm thanks for every thing got to go."  She said as she walked out of the door.  **

**When Syaoran new that she had gone, he shouted for joy. "All right! Oh yah my first kiss and it was with Sakura!"  Said Syaoran voice full of happiness.   "Master Syaoran Li are you all right?"  Asked Wai.  Syaoran regained his composure.  "Yes Wai I am I think that I will go to bed now it's really late."  Said Syaoran.  Then he went to his room, and went to sleep.  **

**            "I can't believe what just happened."  Thought Sakura. As she was walking home.   "I can't believe I kissed Li Syaoran!"  She shouted happily.  Then she started to think. "What if the kiss didn't mean any thing to him?"  "But what if it did" Thought another part of her.  Once she reached home, she called Tomoyo.   She went straight to her room.  She took out her cell phone and dialed her number.  It rang once than twice.  "Hello Tomoyo speaking."  "Tomoyo Guess What!"  Shouted Sakura.   **

**Tomoyo took the phone from her ear, because Sakura was so loud.  Once she new it was safe, she put the phone back to her ear.  "What's happened Sakura?"  She asked her voice full of curiosity and a smile that played upon her mouth.  "The Greatest magical thing just happened a few minutes ago."  She ended with a sigh.  "Well come on out with it all ready don't leave me hanging here."  Said Tomoyo with a laugh.  "I JUST KISSED LI SYAORAN!" She half said half shouted.    "Ok give me all the details!"  Shouted Tomoyo.  So the rest of the conversation was about Sakura and Syaoran's kiss.  **

**The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast and before they new it was Wednesday half of the week flew by as well.  Li and Sakura got closer and became better friends and may be even more than friends.  It was a normal Wednesday a day of school. But Sakura didn't complain since Syaoran was there.  The first thing that the teacher said before get out there math book was.  "Class I have an important announcement too make.  Every one became really quiet.  "Class there will be a dance this Friday.  I just heard this from the principal now."  Said Mr.Terada.  The class all started to talk at once.  "Class this does not mean that you have all of class period to talk about this, but…. I'll give you at least half."  Said Mr.Terada as he, smiled and stepped out of the room. **

**            Sakura turned around to ask Syaoran if he wanted to go too the dance with her.  But someone tapped her on the shoulder.  Sakura was just had her mouth opened and Li was looking at her.  Then she had to turn around.  "Hello Sakura." Said Rhyu.  "Hello Rhyu."  Said Sakura.  Rhyu is tall handsome and has black hair and deep blue eyes and has a charming smile that could hypnotize any one.  But not Sakura, she has her heart set on Li Syaoran.  "Sakura will, you go to the dance with me on Friday?"  Rhyu asked his voice full of confidence.**

**Author's Note:**

**CLIFF HANGER!   Sorry I have to go and do home work! It is Sunday and I have put it off So that I could finish this chapter! Hope you like it! ~*~   Who is this Rhyu person?  Will he try to win Sakura's heart?  Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!   Don't forget to Review and write comments! Love you all !   Sorry it's short!  Next time it will be longer…Promise!!  This chapter is the one that held Sakura's and Syaoran's first kiss in it! YAY! **

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **

**Translations:**

**Mou = Really **

**Ayah=Ahhh! **


	5. CheckMate

**Disclaimer: I don't own CARDCAPTOR'S  ;^.^; sniff sniff….. **

**Thank you for those of you who left REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 5 Checkmate…..**

       **Rhyu walked up to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and faced him.  "What is he up to…" Sakura thought to her self as she plastered a fake smile on her lips.  "Sakura, will you go to the dance with me on Friday?"  Asked Rhyu his voice full of confidence, Sakura was quiet for several seconds.  Syaoran was curious and had been listening in to the conversation. He realized that Sakura was thinking.  "I think now is the right time for me to say some thing." Though Syaoran. "I am sorry to interrupt but I believe that I was just about to ask Sakura to the dance."  Said Li with a smirk on his, face.  The look on Rhyu's face was so, classic!**

**            "Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?"  Asked Syaoran with an unsure voice, Sakura gave him a smile and said "Yes."  Rhyu was so upset about all of this.  "Why in the world would you not want to go to the dance with me?" Rhyu asked Sakura.  " Because you are a pompous little moron."  Thought Sakura, but she said something else instead.   "Because I am in Love with Li Syaoran, That's why."  Said Sakura.   "How can you all ready be, in love with him he just got here less than two weeks ago!"   Shouted Rhyu who is feeling very jealous of Syaoran.**

**            "Well I can give you many reasons would you like to here them?"  Asked Sakura with a, smile on her face.  "Give me one."  Said Rhyu. "This should be good." Thought Rhyu. "We'll he loves me back. That's all it takes."  Said Sakura.  "Fine but you'll be sorry that you never went to the dance with me."  Said Rhyu he bent down to tell Sakura some thing else that Syaoran could  not hear, but Syaoran was watching him very closely.  After Rhyu finished he walked off leaving a very stunned Sakura.  "What did he tell you?" asked Syaoran with worry and anger in his voice all at once.  "Class take you're seats."   Said Mr.Terada.   Sakura never got a chance to tell him.  The rest of the day dragged on.  **

**            After school, Sakura was walking out of class with arms linked with Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo behind them.  "Oh Sakura!"  Said a sing song voice.  "Do you mind if I speak with you alone?" Asked Stephanie.  "Why?"  Asked Sakura.  "I have some thing to ask you." Said Stephanie.   "Syaoran do you mind?"  Asked Sakura. "Just don't be gone to long we will wait here for you Sakura right you two?"  Asked Syaoran. "Oh yah of course we will wait for you."  Said Eriol and Tomoyo.  **

**            So once Sakura and Stephanie were by the stairs a distance from her friends so that they could see them just not hear what there saying.   "So Sakura did Rhyu ask you to the dance?"  Asked Stephanie with anxiety in her voice.  "Yes." Said Sakura. "Why do you ask?"  Sakura asked wondering if she planned it.  Back a few feet a way Syaoran and the gang were talking.  "I wonder what they are talking about there conversation doesn't look to friendly."   Eriol said to Syaoran and Tomoyo who were also looking towards Sakura's direction. "Who knows I am sure she will tell us when she gets back." said Tomoyo with worry in her voice.  "I hope so I hope so." said Syaoran.  **

**------Stephanie and Sakura------ **

** "So what did you say to him?"  Asked Stephanie. "What do you think I said to him?"  Asked Sakura with anger in her voice.  "You mean you said No to him!!!!!????"  Shouted Stephanie.  "Sakura are you ok down there!"  Shouted Syaoran with worry in his voice.  "Yah I am fine!"  Sakura yelled back and giving him the thumbs up.  But truthfully she wished he were by her side.  **

**            "You might want to keep you're voice down STEPHANIE. My friends are starting to worry. And hurry up I have plans, with them."  Said Sakura.  "You mean after all that work I put into my plan you're saying it back fired in my face just because you said NO!"  Stephanie shouted in a whisper.  "Yep I guess so." said Sakura as she was walking towards her friends.  Sakura was half way to them when Stephanie grabbed her arm.  Sakura turned around. "What do YOU want NOW?"  She asked.   "I will let you know this now." Said Stephanie with coldness in her voice.  "That I will do any thing and I mean anything to get to Li Syaoran Sakura. I love him probably even more than you do."  And with that she let go of her arm and walked off and tripped over her own to feet, but didn't fall.   "Are you all right?"  Asked Sakura with some laughter in her voice.   Stephanie didn't respond and kept walking down the stirs.  So what did that BRAT want now?"  Asked Tomoyo as they were walking too the ice cream parlor.  **

**            "I will tell you when we get there."  Said Sakura with an airy voice because, she didn't really care about Stephanie's threats because she never carried them out.  Once they walked in through the doors laughing like crazy because Syaoran told the most hilarious joke in the world.  (Yes he did tell a joke, but I am not saying what it was. Sorry! Gotta keep some things to them selves' right?)  The laughing stopped once they saw her brother at the counter.   "Onii~Chan! What are you doing here?!?"  Sakura asked when they were ordering there ice cream.  "Oh just Working." he said.  "So you here with Li Syaoran I see."  He said with a twinkle in his eye that was telling Sakura he approved of him so far.  "Yes I am also with Tomoyo and Eriol as well.  Touya I would like to introduce you to Eriol Hiragizawa.  He is dating my friend Tomoyo."  She said with a smile. Eriol and Touya shook hands. "It's very nice to meat you Touya." Said Eriol very politely. "Same here." Said Touya.  After the introductions, they ordered there ice cream and found some seats in the back so that Touya couldn't hear what they were talking about.**

**            So as they were eating there ice cream Sakura had just finished telling them what she and Stephanie talked about. "Why that little scheming conniving brat!" shouted Tomoyo.  "Keep it down Tomoyo-chan I don't want Touya to find out about this." Said Sakura in a whisper looking over at Touya too see if he heard.  "Oh ya Sorry..." Tomoyo said.  "Sakura I will be by you're side every second of the day at school and at the dance tomorrow."  Syaoran said while putting an arm around Sakura and gave her a little hug. **

** When they left they took Sakura home first just incase Stephanie was going to plan any thing to harm Sakura.   "Thanks for walking me home you guys." said Sakura.  "I would do any thing for my Angel to keep her safe." Said Syaoran and then he gave her a short and sweet yet passionate kiss. When they parted Sakura whispered and I love you to Syaoran.  And Syaoran did the same.  **

**Sakura walked inside her house and ran up stairs. She closed her bed room, and slid down to the floor with a sigh.  Kero flew over to her and asked her.  "Sakura are you all right?"  Asked Kero.  Yes Kero I am better than all right.  "Syaoran just gave me a kiss."  She said as she could still taste it because Syaoran had Chocolate ice cream.  She put her fingers to her lips.  "WHAT! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THAT GAKI KID!"  Shouted Kero.  "Kero keep it down my dad is home you Know and yes I am dating LI Syaoran and he is not a Gaki kero."  Sakura said.   After she took her shower and got in pajamas she got into bed.   Oyasumi kero.  Said Sakura as her eyes fluttered shut.   Oyasumi and sweat dreams Sakura he said as he gently patted Sakura on the head before he flew to his bed… (It is **9:40 p.m.****) ****

**Sakura's Dream:**

**"Were I?"  She asked.  There was complete darkness all around her.  Then there was a voice. "The power is with you and as long as you know that you're powers are strong you can do any thing."  "Hey that's Clow Reed's voice." Sakura thought to her self.  Then there was a light that flashed in front of Sakura's eyes.   **

**   Then an evil voice was heard. "Once you have all of the cards collected, I will take them from you and you will die!"  Then the voice started to laugh and then Sakura started falling falling falling until the darkness swallowed her.  **

**End of Dream.~*~ **

**"AHHHHHHH!"  Sakura was shouting in her sleep. "Kid wake up!"  "Please you have to wake up and tell me what's wrong." Shouted Kero. He was floating right in front of her face. (Not a good place to be when she wakes up…)   Sakura bolted out of be and sent Kero flying into the wall across the room.  Sakura was breathing heavily from the dream she just, had.  **

**Sakura rubbed her eyes so that she could see better, once she opened them.  Then once she opened them, she saw kero was on the floor rubbing his head. "Oh Kero I am sorry if I flung you into the wall."  Said Sakura as she, was suppressing a laugh.  "Well you better be."  Said Kero who was in pain. "Because being thrown across a room, is not what I call fun." Said kero.  "So what was you're dream about?"  Asked Kero. "That must have been pretty in tense if you were screaming in you're sleep like that."  Said Kero with worry in his voice.  "I think it was a premonition dream that predicts stuff" said Sakura with confusion in her voice. "Poor Sakura why did Clow Reed have to give Sakura the gift to have these types of dreams?"   Wondered Kero. "Can you remember any of the dreams Sakura?"  Asked Kero.  "Yah I can."  Sakura got this far away look when she was retelling her dream.  **

**"I was standing in nothing but darkness all around me." Started Sakura.  "Then I heard Clow Reed's voice."   "What did Clow Reed say Sakura?"  Asked Kero.  "He said that, the power is with you and as long as you know that you're power's are strong you can do any thing."    "Hmmmm I wonder what he meant by that."  Kero expressed his thoughts out loud.  "There is more to my dream Kero."  "More?"   All Sakura did was nod her head.  "There was a voice and it told me that it would take all of the Clow cards and Kill me."  And then I was falling into the darkness.  **

**"Wow I have no idea what this dream is telling you, but may be once we collect a good portion of the cards, then I will teach you another spell."  "Until then I will think on what you're dream means ok Sakura? Don't worry champ you are the destined one for the clow cards I know you are!" Shouted Kero with a smile on his face.  "Yah ok kero."  Sakura looked at her clock, "OH MY GOD I AM LATE!"  Kero shook his head " Sakura makes a good clow mistress but she will never learn to be on time." thought Kero with a smile. Then he turned on the t.v. and started to play his V wars game. "Bye Kero!"  Sakura skated really fast.**

**Sakura went to her locker and shoved her skates in and ran to her class.   When she reached her class she fell on her but and skidded down the hall way a little bit. Kids and teachers looked out the class room door to see what was happening, because they heard some thing hit the floor and go sliding.   Then Sakura picked her self up and walked into her own class room.  **

**Sakura noticed that teacher was facing the chalk board.  She looked at her seat and saw her friends stare at her in wonderment.  She tip toed to her seat. She was half way there when Stephanie just "happened" to stick out her foot out and tripped her. Sakura landed on the floor with a thud.  "You're late Ms. Avalon."  Detention right after school.  Then Syaoran raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Li Syaoran?"  "Sir Sakura has only been late just this once in the week so I don't think that it would be faire if she got detention sir."  Sakura was walking to her seat and sat down just as he finished saving her from detention.   "Hmmm you do have an excellent point Li very well spoken for.  Sakura you only have a warning but next time you're boyfriend won't be able to get you out of it next time is that clear Ms. Kinomoto?"  Mr. Terada questioned.**

**Sakura mumbled "A yes Mr. Terada."  "Good now lets get back to our math lesson Sakura turn to page 120."  "Yes Mr. Terada."  So the rest of the day went on really slowly.  Then the last bell rang. Stephanie walked up to Sakura and her friends. "Hey Li you might want to protect you're GIRLFRIEND there you never know what might happen to her next."  Stated Stephanie and she laughed and walked up to her friends.   "What's her problem?"  "Just for get about her and let me deal with it I have some things planed for her."  Said Sakura. "I would do any thing to protect Li." Thought Sakura. Every one just stared at each other and wondered what Sakura was planning to do.  **

**Later that night Sakura got ready for her date for the dance.  Sakura is wearing her favorite dress of all time. It is a nice soft pink spaghetti strapped dress that goes down to her knees and has a flower in the center at the top.  She had light pink lipstick on her lips and she added perfume that smelled of cherry blossoms.  "Sakura! Li is here!"  Shouted Mr. Kinomoto.  "Coming dad!" said Sakura and then in a lower voice she said, see yah later to night kero".  Kero gave Sakura a small hug on her shoulder and told her to have a good time and went back to is game that he had been playing ever since he had woken up.  **

**Sakura walked down the stairs in a graceful manner. " I think she got her mothers talent for being a model." Said Touya with a smile, on his face. "Yes and she has a good taste in close."  Mr. Kinomoto said and pointed at Li who was staring at her with a smile on his face.  When Sakura walked up to Li, "she said are we ready to go?"    "Yes only I bought a corsage for you." He said there was a hint of red on his cheeks.  He put the flowers on Sakura's wrist. (The flowers were gorgeous  there were some baby breath and a rose that was a soft yellow color to go along with her dress since it was pink.)  "Sakura I want you back at about ****11:00 p.m.**** tonight."  Said Mr.Kinomoto. "Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto I will get her home safe and sound."  "Don't worry Li I trust you."  Only Mr. Kinomoto didn't say it Touya said it. Mr. Kinomoto nodded in agreement and smiled and took a picture of them.  (Shocked weren't yah? Didn't expect that coming form Touya's mouth huh?)  "You to better get going. It's all ready **7:30******."  Said Sakura's dad with a smile on his face. "Bye dad and Touya."  Sakura gave them a hug and walked out the door with Li.  **

**When they were out side, Sakura saw a limo.  "****Om** my god! Syaoran you didn't have to do all of this…" Sakura said in awww.   When they got into them limo, Sakura was greeted by Eriol and Tomoyo.  "Syaoran you picked them up as well."  Asked Sakura.  "Why not? There my friends as we'll ne?"  Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura gave him a big hug and the rest of the way they were talking and laughing.   ****

**When they reached the school, Syaoran told Wai to come about **10:00 p.m.****** to pick them up.  After the limo pulled a way, Syaoran and Sakura were, arm in arm as well as Eriol and Tomoyo. **

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter remember the more reviews the more chapters! **

**Chibi-Kerochan **

**Translations **

***Oyasumi- good night and sweat dreams.**

***Ne-right  **

***Gaki-brat **

***Onii-chan-brother**


	6. The Dance

**Konnichiwa minna-sans! Thank you for all the Reviews that you are putting in for my story! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 6: The Dance **

**As Syaoran, Sakura, and, the rest of the group walked into the gymnasium in the school. (That's were they are holding the dance).  They all looked in aw. The gymnasium had been transformed in less then twenty four hours.  There were lights of different color every, where. (Blue, pink, etc.) There were stars and moons hanging from the sealing.  They all so saw a place were they could get there picture taken, the music was all ready playing because there were a tone of people all ready there.**

**"Wow."  Sakura whispered. "This reminds me of a dream." Said Tomoyo with star's in her eyes.  I think that we should get our pictures taken. Said Eriol.  Ok they all said in chorus.   When they walked up to the photography, they saw some one very familiar.  "Touya!" Shouted a very surprised, Sakura. "What are you doing here?" She said with a pout.  "I am one of the chaperons for the dance." He said simply.  "Oh well lets get our picture taken any way." said a very enthusiastic Tomoyo.  **

**The back ground is so beautiful. It had a dark blue sky with glittering stars and a castle that had stairs heading towards the clouds and the stars. The theme of the dance is called castle that leads to the heavens. (That's what my theme was for my prom! *.* which was two weeks ago.)**

**They all got into position. Syaoran had his arms around Sakura's waist standing towards the right, and Eriol and Tomoyo towards the left in the same position.  Tomoyo is standing close by Eriol's side on the right, Eriol is to the left next to Syaoran and Sakura is to the left standing close to Syaoran.  When the picture was taken, they all headed to the dance floor.   Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about girl talk and Eriol and Syaoran were talking about how beautiful there girlfriends are.**

**Eriol walked next to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo may I have this dance?"  He said with hope in his eyes. Tomoyo had stars in her eyes yet again.  "Of course I would my handsome prince."  She said as she giggled when Eriol took her hand in his and kissed it before they went onto the dance floor. "See you on the dance floor Sakura!"  Said Tomoyo before, they got lost, with in the crowd.**

**Just as Syaoran started to ask if Sakura would like to dance a song started.**

**Dancing bears,**

**Painted wings,**

**Things I all most remember….**

**"Sakura?" asked Syaoran.**

**And a song someone sings**

**"Yes Syaoran?"  Asked, Sakura as they both stared into each others eyes.  "Would you like to dance with me?"  He asked.  "Why Syaoran I thought you would never ask."  Said Sakura with a laugh full of happiness. "Really?"  Asked Syaoran. "Yes really." Said Sakura.   So as they glided on the floor the music continue to play.**

**Once upon a December**

***melody***

**Someone holds me safe and warm.**

**Horses prance through a silver storm.**

**Syaoran twirls Sakura around and then romantically pulls her back to him. Then she lays her head on his chest. And lets out a blissful sigh and they continue dancing.**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory………**

***melody***

**"Oh Syaoran I love you so much."  Said Sakura as she lift's her head so that she could look in his beautiful chocolate auburn eyes.  As Syaoran look's into her, beautiful emerald eyes.  "I love you to."  Said Syaoran as he, was drowning in her deep emerald green eyes.**

***Repeats chorus,***

**Someone holds me safe and warm.**

**Horses prance through a silver storm.**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory……..**

**As if by some magical force between Syaoran and Sakura, they leaned their faces close to each other and kissed while they were dancing.  The kiss was soft and gentle.  Than they pulled apart and Sakura lets out a sigh of happiness as she puts her head onto his chest, and pulls him closer to her as they continue to dance.  And they let them selves get lost in the music.**

**Faraway, long ago.**

**Glowing dim as an ember.**

**Things my heart,**

**Used to know.**

**Things I all most remember….**

**Some were off in the distance; Rhyu and Stephanie are watching them.  (They are dancing together.)  "Just look at those two."  Said Stephanie. "Just looking at them like that all close and happy makes me want to puke."  Said Stephanie.  "Yes I agree. But let's not rush into things just yet."  Said Rhyu looking down into Stephanie's eyes.  She was staring into his eyes as well.**

**And a song**

**Someone sings**

**Once upon a December……**

**As the song ended, everyone stopped Dancing and applauded.  (They have two singers that are performing at there school they are Liz Callaway and Krysty Music performing. They took turns singing there own songs.)   Liz Callaway bowed and walked off the stage and then Krysty Music started her song.**

**After the song, ended Sakura and Syaoran found Eriol and Tomoyo.  Tomoyo looked as happy as ever. (Eriol had told her that he loved her!)  So when they went to find a table, they got some punch and little cakes.  "So I see that you two had a good time."  Said Syaoran with an evil smile.  "I see you had a good dance to my little descendent."  Said Eriol.  "Grrr how many times do I have to tell you to quite calling me you're little descendent?"  Just then another song started to play. But they did not go and dance.  "Oh never" said Eriol with an evil smile.  **

**"Oh Eriol be nice!"  Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.  "Ok Tomoyo~Chan."  He said.  "Uh Tomoyo?"  Asked Sakura.  "Yes."  Asked Tomoyo.  "Since when does Eriol here start calling you Tomoyo~Chan?"  Asked Sakura with her face full of puzzlement.  "Since he told me that he loved me."  Said Tomoyo with a smile on her face. "I am so happy for you Tomoyo." said Sakura as she gave her friend a hug. **

**"Guess what?"   Asked Sakura with a smile on her face as well. "What?"  Asked Tomoyo as if she new something her best friend didn't all ready.  "Syaoran is it ok if I tell them?"  Sakura asked looking into Li's eyes.  "Sure they will find out sooner or later."  Syaoran said with a smile on his face.  "Thank you Syaoran!"  Said Sakura as she gave him a hug.  "Syaoran told me that he loved me too!"  Said Sakura.  After a few seconds, Tomoyo and Eriol were smiling.  "We new that you two are perfect for each other the first time we saw you two together we new you would make a perfect couple."  Said Tomoyo and, Eriol.    All of a sudden they felt a big rush of air. Then some windows cracked.  No one else noticed this since they were having a good time. (Sakura and her friends are having fun to, but they can since when some thing is going to happen *hint- hint *wink- wink.*)**

**"Looks like the fun is over for us." They all said with a sigh.  They quickly ran outside. Little did they know that they were being followed by some one?   Sakura and Syaoran closed there eyes so that they could concentrate.  Then they heard the most awful noise it was a really loud screeching sound.  Then suddenly Kero flew up to Sakura and gave Syaoran the death glare.**

**"Kero what are you doing here?"  Asked Sakura.  "Just thought the champ, might want some help Sakura."  Kero said with a smile on his face.  "Thanks kero."  Said Sakura.  "Sakura we have to keep an eye on that thing up there!"  Said Syaoran.  "Alright all right."  Said Sakura with her staff in hand.   "So kero what card is this?"  Asked Sakura. "Well from my guess it is the fly card."  "Watch out!"  Said Li as he pushed Sakura down so she wouldn't have gotten hurt by that gigantic bird.  "Thanks Syaoran!"  Said Sakura.  Syaoran turned to look at her. "I am just glad that my Sakura is all right." Said Syaoran with a smile on his face.   "I know this is a touching moment here but we have to get that CLOW CARD!"  Said Kero.  "All right lets do this."  Shouted Sakura as she and Li were on their feet.**

**The bird came swooping down and Sakura jumped onto its back.   "Sakura what are you doing!?"  Shouted her friends. "Trust me I have an idea!"  She shouted back.  Kero flew by Sakura's side.  "So what is you're plan?"  Asked Kero.  "Just watch."  Sakura got out the windy card.  "WINDY CARD Form A CAGE AND TRAP THE FLY CARD! WINDY RELEASE AND DISPELLE!  WINDY CARD!"   Windy card did as it was told.  It trapped the fly card and then when Sakura was on the ground safely. (she was only 5ft in the air when she trapped the fly card don't worry and kero helped her get down safely even though he's mall he has a lot of strength.)  Then she put her wand in the air and shouted. FLY CARD RETURN TO YOU'RE POWER CONFINED! FLY CARD!  Sakura swung her staff down and a card magically appeared.**

**The fly card's energy went right back into the card and when it was changed back into the card, it went strait to Sakura.  Sakura's friends ran up to her. Syaoran was first to give her a hug and a kiss. "Don't you ever do that again you had me so scared I thought that I would lose you!"  Sakura gave him a hug and told him that he did not have to worry and that she would never do some thing like that ever again.  So after that was all over, they headed back to the dance.**

**In the lingering shadows there were to strangers.  "So it looks like we have some thing to get them back if they don't listen to us huh?" said voice number one.  "You got that right." Said voice number two." Then they started to laugh an evil laugh that echoed through the night……**

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoy the song that put in it! Anastasia is my all time fave movie!**


	7. Trouble in the air

**CHAPTER 7**

**TROUBEL IS IN THE AIR…….**

**            It has been three weeks after the dance.  Sakura and Syaoran have gotten closer... and Tomoyo and Eriol have been concocting a plan to help them along even more……..  Sakura and Syaoran have caught a few cards… They are the shock card, the rain card, the wood card and the jump card.  Lately it has been pretty quiet. Because Stephanie, Angelina and Rhyu have been else were….  **

**    To day in class it has been a regular day.  Except for one thing. "Class I have an, announcement to."  Said Yoshiyki Terada.   Every one started whispering to each other…. Lots of whispers could be heard in the room.  "I wonder who it could be."  Whispered Naoko.   "Class quiet down and let me introduce our newest student."**

**            The entire class got really quiet and was looking at Mr. Terada.  "Class let me introduce you to Meilin Li."  At the sound of the name, a girl with black shiny hair, that was put into two buns with hair flowing down from them. (Just like Sailor Moon's hair style only Meilin's hair is black….)  Her eyes were an auburn color with a hint of red in them.  She was medium height and was warring, the school uniform.  **

**            All the boys in the class whistled and did cat calls.  Meiling blushed and then she saw Syaoran and she also noticed him with another girl.  She had a smile on her face.  Even though that they were forced into getting married they both agreed to break it.  She had a sad smile on her face. But she thought "May be it was for the best because Syaoran never loved me the way I loved him." Then Mr. Terada spoke again. "Li Meiling please tell us a little about you're self."  Said Mr. Terada with a smile on his face.  "Ok."  Said Meiling.  **

**            "I came from ****Hong Kong**** and I am cousin of Syaoran Li."  Said Meiling. All the boys stared at Syaoran. Then back to Meiling.  Then the class room was full of noise. "Class settle down."  Said Mr. Terada.   Meiling please take a seat in front of Syaoran Li please.  Meiling smiled and did as she was told.  As Meiling took her seat Syaoran asked her why she was here.  Meiling just smiled and told him that she would tell him at lunch.**

**            "Class we are going to be doing some thing totally different today.  We will be doing a play. Called Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."  All the girls squealed with delight and the boys just sat there muttering any thing but that.  **

**            Now I have the list of who is doing what.  Sakura Kinomoto. You will be playing snow white.  Syaoran Li you will be playing the prince.  They blushed at the thought of that. Because they both new that they would have to kiss one another in the play.   "I can't believe that I get to kiss Sakura that's a good thing though." he thought to him self and then his face turned into a bright crimson red…..  Just at the thought of that…..**

**Mr. Terada continued saying who was going to be whom but Sakura and Syaoran weren't paying any attention.  Then all of a sudden the lunch bell rang… They all headed to the Cherry blossom tree.  When Meiling and the gang got there… Tomoyo just gushed over every thing… "OH MY GOD Sakura you are going to be snow white!" said Tomoyo.  Meiling just stared at her as if she were crazy.  Sakura had a huge sweat drop on the side of her face.  "Clears throat. Let me explain some thing about Tomoyo." Said Sakura.  "Ok." Said Meiling who was so confused.  "You see Meiling, Tomoyo here is crazy about fashion."  Said Sakura.  Meiling just shook her head up and down.   **

**            "I have a great costume for you!" Said Tomoyo… Every one around her just stared at her as if she where crazy.  "So Meiling why are here? Asked Syaoran.  "You're mother just thought that you might wanted some help capturing the CLOW CARDS."  Said Meiling. "But I all ready have help." Said Syaoran who was all ready annoyed with his mother…. "Syaoran!" Said a very angry Sakura… "Ignore him Meiling you are welcome to come and help ****US**** capture the CLOW CARDS….." said Sakura with a smile… Meiling smiled at her new friend….. "Thank you Sakura…"  Said Meiling with a smile on her face…"I am a good fighter so I could help with tiring the clow card out." said Meiling. Just then Sakura and her gang heard a very familiar voice.  **

**"HI guys!"  Shouted Naoko.  "Hi Naoko!"  Shouted Sakura as she waved to them.  "Hey come and sit with us!"  Said Eriol.  So Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi came over and sat with, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling.    **

**Naoko Yanagisawa is one of Sakura's friends.  She and Chiharu and Sakura are both on the cheerleading squad. She enjoys reading fantasy stories and she is also very smart she is a friend that can help you with any thing….**

**Chiharu is also Sakura's friend as is Naoko's friend.  Chiharu is a very out going person.  Who all ways seems to never run out of energy…..She is also the one that always shuts her cousin Takashi up when he starts to tell one of his many lies….**

**Rika Sasaki like Chiharu and Naoko is also one of Sakura's friends and classmate.  She is one of the quiet and shy types…. But is very interesting to talk to…She also has a crush on there teacher Mr. Terada.  Rika is also very good at cooking and sewing.**

**And then there is Yamazaki Takashi is also one of Sakura's classmates. There not that close, but they hang out once in a while in Chiharu's group of friends.  Takashi loves to tell stories on different topics….Chiharu is the only one who can shut him up. Despite all the false tales he likes to tell he is actually quiet smart and he is in the computer club and he's student council president.  SO even though he tells false stories he is really smart.**

**All of a sudden Syaoran sneezed. AAACHOOOO!  "You know….started Takashi started "About leaves….. "What about them?" Asked Syaoran. "At first they grew on humans and not trees."  Syaoran blinks innocently.  "REALLY?" asked Syaoran.  "But people were allergic to leaves….said Takashi "And then?" Asked Syaoran who, was getting very impatient with him. "And they would sneeze a lot.  So they pulled off all their leaves and planted them by the trees, and that's how trees got leaves today. Takashi grins innocently as he finishes his tall tail.  "Takashi!"   Shouts Chiharu.  "What?"  Asked a very innocent Takashi.  I told you to stop telling tall tails now I am going to have to hurt you. Said Chiharu as she whack's him on the head.   Every one around them had huge sweat drops on their heads.  Just then the bell rang telling them that lunch was over.  So the group went back to class.  **

**(Remember their play is Snow Whit and The seven Dwarfs….)**

**In the class room they saw some props for their play that they where doing.  "Ok class instead of doing the original schedule today we are going to practice for the play."  Said Mr.Terada.  All the girls were excited about this but not the guys. Syaoran was so nervous because he knows that he gets to kiss Sakura in front of every one….. Just at that thought made him blush a dark shade of red. Sakura saw this and asked him if he was alright.  "Yes I'm fine."  Said Syaoran with a lopsided smile.( Kawaii!)   **

**So Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and went to the spot were she was supposed to be for the practice.  After twenty minutes have passed it was time for the prince (Syaoran) to come. Just then every one heard laughing and it was from Takashi. "Not AGAIN!" Shouted every one, Takashi this is the tenth time you have done this now!"  " I hahahah know but hahahah every time Li comes out his face is all red!" HAHAHAHAH….he takes in deep breaths.  Ok I think that I am done now."  Said Takashi trying not too laugh still.**

**Takashi is playing the role of Dopy.  (As you can tell it fits him perfectly.)  Nako plays the roll of sleepy. Chiharu plays grumpy. Eriol plays doc.  Rika plays bashful. Rhyu  is sneezy and Stephanie is playing Happy, Meiling plays the evil queen. (Don't worry Meiling is not going to be evil in my story she just tried out for the part and the part suited her. Meilin is going to be nice in my FANFIC OK?) And Damien plays the magic mirror.  Oh and Melvin is playing Humbert the **Queens****** Huntsman. Then there are a few extras for the animals. The rest do costume design and work on the lights and other stuff that needs to be done for a play….                                        **

**( Ok have any of you seen that sailor moon episode when Melvin orders all the animal costumes for the play that Darien casts it was snow white. Well that is what the animal costumes look like. It with the two aliens Allen and Ann. Sorry that is the best way that I can describe the animal costumes that Tomoyo made for them. Hehehe sorry)**

**::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

** (six Weeks have passed all ready and the set is built and all the costumes are made and every one knows their lines……. And they had all the lights ready, and the sound system was ready.)**

**It is the night of there last practice. Mr. Terada is giving them a prep talk. "OK gang you guys have all of you're lines memorized and you know when to come on stage and when to come off…. You know what props that you have and you know when to speak you're lines….. so you guys will do wonderful." Said Mr. Terada. Every one had heard it except for Stephanie who was just now coming in running saying how sorry she is for getting her late. Every one had grim expressions on there faces.  "Stephanie you are late again."  Yelled Mr.Terada. "SHEEH I said that I was sorry." Said Stephanie.  "Well sorry can't cut it! You are lucky that this isn't opening night!"   Stephanie was red in the face I mean not a slight blushing type of red I mean the tomato type red.  "I'm sorry." Stephanie said in a soft voice.  Mr.Terada just looked at her and then said ok just DON'T let it happen tomorrow night. Every one you are dismissed.**

**When Sakura was in the dressing room getting some of her things, Stephanie and Angelina came in the room.  They both walked up to Sakura and were standing on both side of her. "So little miss, princes gets to play the part of Snow White." Said Angelina with a sickening sweat niceness in her voice.  "Yah so what's it to you guys?"  Sakura asked them while she was packing her bag. "You know Stephanie was supposed to get that part but Mr. Terada called you by mistake."  Angelina said with an evil grin on her face.**

** "Stephanie if you were to get that part he would have said you're name and besides you're too ugly to be snow white."  Said Sakura as she was walking out of the girl's dressing room. Sakura had a smile on her face as she was walking to her group of friends. Because she had finally insulted Stephanie and Stephanie and her friend is still there standing with shocked faces.  As she walked up to Chiharu and every one with a smile on her face Tomoyo asked why she was smiling. "Oh I'm smiling because I just insulted Stephanie that's all." Said Sakura as they were walking out of the school.  **

**"OH My GOD! You mean you actually insulted Stephanie Moran?"  Shouted Rika. Every one looked at her with shocked looks on there faces. They have never heard her yell before.  "What?" Rika asked in her quiet voice. "Nothing we just never hear you yell before."  Said every one all at once.  **

**Takashi looked up and saw a crescent moon. "Hey guys there is a crescent moon, you all know what that means right?" asked Takashi. "N-n-no w-w-what?" Asked Sakura who was afraid too find out from him. "Do you guys know of the tradition in ****Japan**** that every night on the crescent moon, Japanese girls sneak into their guys friends house and hide under their beds? It is like hide and go seek!" Eriol decides to play along and shakes his head in agreement. "And do you know what happens when the guy finds the girl?  He gets a present!" said Eriol. **

** Syaoran rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah? What kind of present?"  Asked Syaoran. Like this! Said Takashi then he ::::Kisses Naoko:::::   You idiot! It's the other way around! It's the girl that kisses the guy! Yell's Chiharu.  Eh heh! I knew that! Said a very nervous Takashi.  (Hey I am just making a combined effort to get Eriol and Takashi to tell stories just like in that one episode of Cardcaptors the Vanishing act)   Well when they reached Sakura's house Sakura said bye and said oyasumi nasai and then she went inside just in time. Because right before she closed the front door she heard Chiharu and Takashi start another fight.**

**As she walked into her bed room and closed the door she slid down the door and let out a loud sigh.  Kero was playing his video games.  Kero paused the game and flew over to Sakura.  "Hey champ you alright?"  "No kero I'm not all right.."  Said Sakura with a sad and depressed voice.  "What's Wrong Sakura?"  Asked Kero as he gave her shoulder a hug.  "I don't know if I am ready for tomorrow's play….."  said Sakura with a very depressed look on her face. Hey don't worry, you will do fine! If you can handle the CLOW CARDS you can handle any thing because, you are the CHAMP OK!?!??!"  Kero lost his balance in the air and fell to the ground then flew back up.  Sakura just nodded and went to bed.**

**SATURDAY NIGHT BIG PREMER…….**

**All the girls were putting on there final touches of make up. And Tomoyo was fussing over Sakura's hair. Then they all heard a knock on the door. Come in! shouted one of the girls. (Don't worry they were all ready in there costumes) "Is there a Sakura here tonight?" Asked Takashi with a, smile on his face.  "Yes there is because she is the star of the play TAKASHI!"  Shouted Chiharu.  "Here these roses are for you Sakura."  Said Takashi as Sakura was walking over to him. Takashi handed her the flowers and then left the room.  Every one started to scream and ask questions. "Who did they come from Sakura?" Asked Naoko.  **

**"I don't know let me find a tag with a name or something on it."  Said Sakura. "Who would send me RED roses?" Sakura thought to herself.  While every one was talking about who sent the roses Sakura was looking for some sort of sign on who they were from.  "Found it!" Sakura squealed with happiness.  OH read it! Every one shouted.  "TO Sakura….she began. I wish you all the luck in the world tonight. Good luck to you… and lots of love from you're special some one."    Finished Sakura.  Everyone sighed and had hearts in there eyes……**

**Who sent them!"  They all shouted. Sakura looked at the note forward and back wards but found no name….. "There is no name."  Sakura said in a low whisper, but every one heard her. "OHHH Someone has a crush on our Sakura!" every one shouted just before Mr. Terada entered.  Mr. Terada came in and said. "FIVE minutes until certain!"   OK! Every one scurried out of the dressing room. Sakura and Tomoyo were walking, slow so that no one could here there conversation. "I wonder if it's from Syaoran." Sakura asked her voice full of wonder and her heart skipped a beat just at the thought of it. "You'll never know unless you ask him." Said Tomoyo with one of those look's in her eyes that I am going to have my cam cord with me when you ask him look. Sakura did an anime fall and then they hurried out into there spots were there supposed to be.  
 **

**The play began… **

**(Don't shoot me I don't know all of what happens In Snow White because I haven't seen it in a while….. so please don't yell at me if I get this stuff wrong.)**

**Sakura was the first to arrive one the scene. Tomoyo had her cam cord to record all of the play. Sakura (Snow White her costume is so beautiful Tomoyo had made the costume special for Sakura. It was white with a hint of pink in the dress. The dress flowed down to her knees and her shoes matched the color of her dress… and she had a pink ribbon in her hair to match.) **

**Sakura was at the well getting water, for the Queen who was up in the castle. Snow White (Sakura) was humming Journey to the past.  (I know I'm very creative)   o*.*o**

**Snow White was getting water from the well.**

**She starts to hum….**

**Then once she has the bucket full of water, she hears another voice join her only it is a singing voice… (Syaoran sings and Sakura hums ok?) **

**Snow white was startled and gave a little scream.  She started to head towards the castle when a presence of a CLOW CARD snared her senses and she stopped….. Prince (syaoran) walks up to her and nodes his head towards the castle…..  Syaoran then starts saying some lines that aren't in the script. "Young lady are you alright?" (ok she wasn't moving so he had to make some thing up that wasn't his lines and Mr. Terada was throwing a fit and jumping up and down behind stage and  whispering/shouting  at him to say the right lines.)  **

**Then Sakura took out the sleep card and put every one to sleep. SLEEP CARD! RELEASE AND DISPELL! PUT ALL THESE PEOPLE TO SLEEP! SLEEP CARD! The little fairy like creature came from the card and put every one to sleep except for Tomoyo and Eriol and Meilin and Syaoran.  Then Syaoran and the rest of the group gave her weird looks. "Uh Sakura why did you just use the sleep card?"  Asked Syaoran.  "Don't you sense a clow card Syaoran?"  Syaoran closes his eyes to concentrate.  After a few seconds have passed he reopens them…. "Yes I do sense a CLOW CARD."  Just as he said that Sakura was enveloped into a dome of darkness….. **

**On the other side of the darkness Syaoran shouted just as she was enveloped. Syaoran shouted "SAKURA!"  Only it was too late.  Inside the dome of darkness…Sakura was looking around….."What happened?" she thought to her self…and just as her question was answered a bright light from were her heart was. Came a blinding light…. Then a beautiful maiden appeared…. Sakura was speechless…. Then the beautiful maiden smiled…. Then Sakura gathered all of her courage and asked…"WHO ARE YOU?" **

**"I am the light card.  I was all ready inside of you since that you have a pure heart, and I helped guide you on this quest." The light card smiled. She was so beautiful… The light card has a soft look about her features.  She has loose curls in her hair…and has a dress that is pure white… she has a crown that has the symbol of the sun on it….. she looks all most like an angel….. Then all of a sudden another lady appeared. She almost looks like the light card… The dark card has soft loose curls in her hair and a gentle smile. She has a dress that is as dark as the midnight sky……and has a black crown that has the blue symbol of the crescent  moon on it…… that is a sure sign that she is the dark card……..**

**The LIGHT CARD spoke. "Sakura we believe and, trust in you're, abilities as being the card- mistress and as our guide."  Then the DARK CARD spoke.  "Sakura….the dark card began. You have so much kindness and love.  That makes you're heart pure."  **

**(Out side of the dome of darkness) Syaoran and the rest of the group have tried every thing to get to Sakura out of there. "I guess that we will just have to wait until she comes back."  Said Eriol. Syaoran gave him the death glare but he just nodded his head in agreement… **

**(Back inside the dark dome)  "Now seal us now CADMISTRESS!"  The dark and light card shouted together. "Dark and Light card RETURN TO YOU'RE POWER CONFINED LIGHT AND DARK!" Shouted Sakura as she lifted her wand and hit it down.  "Card-mistress even though that we trust you as our mistress. Yue is the one who will be the final say in the final Judgment."  They said just before they're energy was transformed into two cards. One was the light card and the other one was the dark card. The two cards flew into Sakura's out stretched hand….**

**Just as that happened the darkness vanished and she heard voices that were calling her name and they were running towards her. "The Final Judgment?"  She whispered to herself. Then she was cut off from her own thoughts as she was being hugged by Tomoyo.  "What happened in there?"  Asked Syaoran as Tomoyo pulled away from the hug. "Um I caught the light and dark card."  Said Sakura with a smile as she showed every one the light and dark card…Every one just stared at her with shocked looks on their faces……**

**After every one had woken up… (Remember Sakura had to use the sleep card)   they all finished the play. The play was at least two hours long… but every thing ran smoothly. Syaoran didn't blush when he kissed Sakura, and Takashi didn't laugh. The audience clapped as the actors bowed one last bow, before the curtain went down.**

**Author's Note:**

**Well I am going stop here hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! I know I'm having fun writing it!  Leave Review's the more reviews the more chapters!  Every one did an awesome job in the play just to let you guys know! **

**:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+:::+::::+:::+::::+:::::**

**Ages of my characters:**

**Sakura = 18, Syaoran =19, Naoko = 17, Eriol =18 Tomoyo= 19**

**Chiharu = 18, Rika = 17, Meiling = 18, Takashi =  18,  Damien =  19, Stephanie = 17,  Angelina =  19 & Rhyu = 18 **

**P.S. Thank you Little Sakura for letting me use you're character name Rhyu! ~*Gives you hugs*~ **

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **


	8. Calm before the Storm

**Thank you so much for reviewing every one! I'm glad that you guys are liking my story! **

**CHAPTER 8**

**Calm before the Storm **

**          It was late at night before every one got home from the play.  Sakura had quickly put the roses into a vase that was full of water.  "Hmmm I wonder who gave me the roses."  Sakura thought as she carried them up to her room.  Once Sakura had gotten to her room she set the vase down on her desk next to her school books.   **

**          Sakura turned to face Kero's back while he was pressing his little tiny pause against the buttons' on the controller to his favorite video game.    Sakura smiled and said Hi Kero.   Just then the T.V. screen flashed GAME OVER.  Kero got a huge sweat drop on the back of his head and started yelling and then turned and faced Sakura.  With a huge smile on his face he flew up to her and gave his mistress a hug.  Then Kero noticed red roses on the desk and asked "Sakura who gave you those?"  "That's what I am trying to figure out I can't decide if it were Syaoran or Damien…….."   Kero looked at Sakura well there is a way that we can try and find out but I don't think it would work.  Sakura nodded and   smiled as she got out the cards then Kero told her to put them in a certain order.    She had to have them form in a triangle position.**

**(I think you guys get the idea from the diagram up there ne?) **

**By the time they were done laying them out Kero told her which ones to flip over and which one's to keep faced down.  "Hmmm" Kero said when they were done. "This is very interesting in deed."   "What's interesting?"  Sakura asked.   "Well it seems that he is a fighter which the sward card represents, then the flower card, represents caring, then there is the light card which represents warmth and protectiveness.     Sakura thought hmmmm well Syaoran is a fighter but I don't know of the caring part but she blushed at the thought of that and shook her head.  **

**Kero was watching his mistress carefully just then there was a nock on her door and Kero froze and acted like a stuffed animal and Sakura quickly gathered her cards. "Hai!" She shouted.  "Sakura we are going to the zoo tomorrow so you might want to get some sleep tonight!"  Her onni~Kun shouted through the door. "Hai ok onni~Kun!"   **

**Sakura took a quick shower blow dried her hair and went to bed, think of who could have sent her those beautiful flowers.  During Sakura's sleep she had a wonderful dream.  **

***~ DREAM ~* **

**Sakura was standing underneath a bunch of Cherry blossom trees sitting by a lake. She was staring out across the lake and then she noticed a boy.  The boy from what she could see had messy brown hair, and wearing, green pant's with a tanned shirt with a green stripes down the middle of it, and that's all she could really make out considering that the boy stood on the other side of the lake.  "Who could that be?"  Sakura wondered.   Then in her dream she heard a loud ringing sound.  **

***~ END OF DREAM ~* **

**          Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was startled to see Kero there floating in front of her holding her alarm clock. ACK! Kerochan why did you that for!" Sakura shouted.  "I guess you don't want too see Touya, Yukito, and, Tomoyo down stairs to go to the Zoo then?"  Kero said as he floated to the floor to go back to his game.   **

**Sakura was running wildly about her room getting dressed and then putting up her hair in her usual hair style, she shouted a bye to Kero after she slammed the door and ran down the stairs. As she rounded the kitchen she saw Tomoyo and every one waiting for her.   **

**          Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she noticed that they were still there waiting for her.   Tomoyo noticed that her friend had just arrived in the kitchen and greeted her.  "Konnichiwa Sakura~Chan are you finally ready to go?" Tomoyo asked with a laugh.   Sakura just nodded.  "Well then let's getting going we have a lot to see and do."  Touya said as he and Yukito were heading out the door.  **

**          *~ ZOO ~* **

**          It was a bright and sunny day with a few dark clouds that were floating around and what made things even better was that it was a Saturday, and, Sakura, Touya and Yukito, and Tomoyo were at the zoo. **

**          "Wow Yukito look at that adorable penguin!"  Sakura said. As Yukito walked over to see the penguin some thing else caught his eye.  It of course was a food stand. "Hey Sakura…" Yukito said. "Yes?" Sakura said.  "Would you like to get you some thing to eat while I get my self something to eat?"  Sakura just said ok.  So Yukito went to the vending cart and got them some thing to eat.  **

**          While he was doing that…Syaoran was also at the zoo.  He saw Sakura by the penguin section…all of a sudden he felt some one tugging on his sleeve. "Come on Syaoran…lets go see the penguins!" said Meiling.  Just as they arrived they saw Sakura and her brother Touya.  "HEY Sakura!"  Meiling shouted. That startled Sakura and she was standing on the railing and she all most fell in the penguin area…. But Syaoran with his amazing speed ran and caught her. "Thanks Syaoran."  Said Sakura as a slight blush appeared on her face. Then once she was safely down on the ground... Meiling came up to hug her… "I am so sorry Sakura! Please forgive me!"  "Umm Meiling I can't breath so would you mind letting me go" Meiling released Sakura and had a sweat drop in the side of her head. "I forgive you Meiling." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  Just then Yukito came back with a lot of food…… **

**          Above in the sky the sun was no longer shining down on them, because it had been covered by huge black storm clouds. But that didn't seem to bother any one who was at the zoo, because the people continued on with what they were doing with out a care in the world. **

**          "HI guys."  Yukito said as he tried to wave his hand. With all that food in his hands he could hardly wave. He was carrying at least five boxes of chocolates, and three cotton candies and two sodas.  I am glad that I bought all of this because Li and Meiling are here… Sakura just did a nervous laugh and whispered to Meiling. "That's Yukito he is very nice only he loves to eat…."  "Here you go gang."  So the rest of the day was spent at the zoo with Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, Meiling, Tomoyo and Touya.  **

**          Later on a slight breeze began to pick up and it rustled the leaves in the tree branches.  Then a flash of lighting lighted up the sky.  Every one looked up in the sky and head towards shelter so that they wouldn't get wet and some even headed towards their cars to head home before it started to down poor. **

**          While Tomoyo was recording Sakura looking at the all the animals Touya was with Yukito talking about school and walking ahead of every one. Meiling was with Tomoyo and Sakura because Syaoran was lagging behind looking at nothing in particular.  But Meiling knew differently she knew that Syaoran was looking at a certain green eyed emerald girl from a far.  She wouldn't say anything about it thought because she didn't feel like getting yelled at by him so she just caught up with the girls. **

**          Syaoran felt a tingling sensation in his body and one thought came to mind, a clow card.   Syaoran caught up with Sakura and whispered something into her ear Sakura's eye's widened and she stopped with Syaoran.  Tomoyo noticed that something wasn't right when she saw Sakura's eyes widen and she stopped and went back a few paces.  "Sakura are you ok?"  Sakura only nodded and by the way her eyes were Tomoyo new that it was a clow card.  "I'll go and get Touya and Yukito in a safe place and then I'll catch up with you later ok?"  Sakura nodded and Tomoyo grabbed Meiling by the hand and told her to come with her and that they would catch up with Sakura and Syaoran later.   **

** "Are you positive that it's a clow card?"  Sakura asked… "Hai."  Syaoran said. "Close you're eyes and consecrate."  Syaoran said.  Sakura did as she was told.  Then not even a few seconds Sakura reopened them. "I do sense a CLOW CARD!" Sakura said or rather shouted.   Some by standers looked at her and gave her some questioning looks.   "Sheeesh not so loud Sakura do you want every one to know that we can do magic?"  Asked Syaoran as he pulled her closer too him so that no one else could here what he was saying. "Sorry."  Was all Sakura could manage to say. "I wonder what clow card it is."  Sakura thought out loud.  Well haven't you noticed the weather lately? Syaoran asked. "Yah why? We all ready caught the rain card."   Said Sakura.  "Well there is one more card that has to do with weather." Syaoran said.  "Yah but which one is it?"  Sakura said.  **

**Then an idea hit her.  "Could it be the Storm card?"  Sakura asked.   "I think that you may be right." Said Syaoran as it started to rain and the winds picked up.  "How do we get it in its true form?"  Sakura asked.   "Well just as she asked that question the storm card transformed its self into a tornado." Suggested Syaoran, then all of a sudden Sakura was thrown back and she caught onto a tree so that she wouldn't fly straight into the vending cart.  "SAKURA ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?"  Syaoran shouted.  **

**The winds were so loud and so strong that the only thing Sakura could was hold onto the tree. Then out of no were came Tomoyo and Kero.   "Sakura are you all right?" Tomoyo shouted.  Sakura heard that and she gave every one the ok sign with her fingers then wrapped her other are back around the tree.  "I have to think of some thing or were all goners." Syaoran thought.  "I know what to do now!" Then out of now were he held a piece of paper that had Chinese symbols on it. Then he shouted "LIGHTNING!"  It struck the storm card and weakened it because all the winds had died down.   Sakura realized this and let go of the tree and ran to Syaoran's side.  "Sakura you know what to do."  Syaoran said.  Sakura grabbed her key and started to chant the magical words.  **

**Oh Key of Magic,**

**  
            Power of Light, Surrender**

**Your Wand The Force Ignite! **

** Then the little key formed it's self into a pink wand.   Sakura twirled it and then had it faced in front of her with her feet firmly on the ground with a determined look on her face. "STORM!"  She shouted.  Just then a cloud that looked like a tornado appeared in front of Syaoran and his eyes widened with shock.  "Sakura" He thought.  **

**The wind picked up and Sakura was blown off her feet. Syaoran stood behind her and caught her.  Sakura thought"I thought the ground was supposed to be hard? "Then she opened her eyes and found herself in Syaoran's arms.   Sakura I'll weaken the card then you try and capture it ok?  "Hai" Sakura said.   Then Syaoran made sure that she was safely on her feet before he went in and weekend the card. **

**By the time Syaoran had weekend it he was worn out he used thunder and lightning so many times and he had to run and doge wind attacks. "Sakura try and capture it now!"  Syaoran shouted.  Sakura got into a fighting stance and chanted the words.   Then she slammed the wand down and then a card appeared underneath and the soul of the storm card went into its card form.  The card then floated up to Syaoran.   Syaoran caught it and Meiling jumped for joy.  She ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that he all most couldn't breath. **

**Authors Note **

**READ and REVIEW! **


	9. Something Mysterious is about to happen

**CHAPTER NINE **

**Something Mysterious is about to happen……….**

**Months have been slipping threw everyone's fingers like rain water it is now it's Christmas time and Sakura is still trying to figure out who has been giving her the roses from the play they did way back in September. Damien has been at the school for at least three months now.  He has become friends with Sakura and her group and has introduced Damien to her boyfriend Syaoran Li.  **

**          Meiling has formed a crush on Damien and hasn't had the guts to him, that she liked him.  But every knew that Damien and Meiling are meant for each other every time they get near each other they start a nice conversation and the next thing you know there arguing.  They have the love and hate relationship going.  Every one thinks its so kawaii!   **

**          Christmas was coming up in a few more weeks and Meiling was running around frantically trying to find something that Damien would like.  Damien has black hair, and striking blue green eyes, and tanned skin that lets off a soft golden glow, with a smile that would make any girl melt in their shoes.    **

**Damien was with his group of guy friends, who are Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi.  "SO what should I get her for a Christmas present Syaoran?" You should know since you're her cousin.  Syaoran just stared at him.  "Damien are you telling me that you fell in love with my cousin?!" ARE YOU NUTS!?  Syaoran shouted.   A group of girls had walked by them and started giggling as they kept walking.   "I have known Meiling since we were kids and I still don't know what she likes."  Syaoran hissed at him.   Damien fell anime style.  Then he got back up.   "Syaoran you have got to be kidding me?!" Damien said, with a sweat drop on the side of his head.  "Well I do know she likes birds, and she likes pendants."  Syaoran said in a thoughtful voice.  "Try getting her something like that."   Eriol said.  Damien smiled so Eriol what are you getting Tomoyo?"  Eriol gave Damien the death glare that he managed to pick up from Syaoran since he had gotten those quite abet when they first met. **

**          Damien held his hands up "HEY it's just a question sheeesh it's not like I'm going to steel her away from you or anything." Damien said as he backed away.  Eriol let his guard down and smiled and said "Since you asked I got her a music box."  Eriol said with a smile.    Damien sighed and said wow that's deep I didn't know you were that close. Damien said with a wink.  Eriol smacked Damien on the head. "Hey I'm not like those guys I take things slow and I respect my girl." Eriol said.   That got Syaoran laughing.   **

**Eriol, Damien and Takashi all looked over at him, and wondered what was so funny.   "So what are you getting Sakura~Chan?" They all asked curious to know since Syaoran and Sakura have been an item ever since he arrived.   "I got her a promise ring."  Syaoran said with a smirk, it has a little pink diamond on it that is shaped like a cherry blossom with two white diamonds on the side of it."   Syaoran said.   They all stared at him, Syaoran that must have coast you a fortune! They all shouted.  Syaoran just shook his head, and said not when you're the future leader of the Li clan….. My mother had it made especially for Sakura.  Syaoran said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  Syaoran is there something you're not telling us? Asked Takashi with a sly smile. **

***~ with the girls ~* **

**"Oh Sakura! This is exciting what are you getting Syaoran!" Shouted Meiling as they walked through the mall.   Sakura just stared at her and thought =What should I get him?=   Just then she saw a hand in her face and she stepped back "ACK Meiling!"  Meiling just smiled.  "SO what are you getting Li-kun?"  Chiharu asked.   "I'm not sure Meiling what does Syaoran like?" Asked Sakura.     Meiling then started listening a whole lot of things that Syaoran liked.**

**          By the time they were done shopping Chiharu had gotten a book of tall tales for Takashi.  "Why did you get him that book Chiharu?" Meiling asked her.  "Well as you should know by now that Takashi loves to tell tall tales."  Chiharu said with a smile as she thought of her cousin.   Just then they saw Sakura come out of a shop with a gift for Syaoran that was all wrapped in green paper, with a green bow.   "So Sakura what did you get Syaoran?!" Meiling asked with a sly smile that formed on her lips.   "You will have to wait at out Christmas party Sakura said with a smile. **

**(The weekend is over and now it's Monday and they are at school as you all can see…. ^^! They have about two more weeks left before holiday break. ) **

***~ School ~* **

**          It is in the middle of the afternoon and all of the students are tired and sick of all the teachers' lectures and lessons and homework and are excited about Christmas to come and can't wait till school lets out for holiday break. Sakura, and Tomoyo were walking towards there next class, Sakura was laughing about a joke Tomoyo had told her when she bumped into someone.  **

**          Sakura landed on her back and said ouch.  As Tomoyo was helping her friend up the male voice said you better watch out were you're walking about.  Sakura dusted herself off and said yah what ever you jerk.  When she looked at the person who ran into her. Her eyes' were shocked.  **

**          Tomoyo let out a squeal of delight with stars in her eyes. "I wish I had my cam cord with me about now. " she thought, with stars in her eyes.  **

**Syaoran's POV**

**I was heading towards my chemistry class when this clumsy girl walked into me and when I told her to watch out where she was going I was shocked to see that it was Sakura that I had bumped into.  My eye's had widened with sock and surprise that she would call some one a JERK! **

**Sakura's POV**

**I was walking with Tomoyo to our history class when this idiot walks right into me and knocks me down. As Tomoyo helped me up he insulted me and I was too pissed off to even look at who it was.  So as I dusted myself off I called him a jerk thinking that it might have been Rhyu.  Only to my great surprise it turned out to be my boyfriend Syaoran! **

**NORMAL POV**

**Sakura's eyes had started to glisten with tears, as she noticed that it had been Syaoran the entire time. Syaoran seem shocked and surprised that Sakura who is so sweet and innocent would call any one a jerk.  "Syaoran! I'm so sorry please forgive me she rushed to him and gave him a hug. Syaoran blushed as she hugged him.  "I swear I didn't know it was you honest!" Sakura cried into his shirt.  **

**          Tomoyo was standing off to the side as she watched the scene take place. Tomoyo giggled softly to herself recalling what happened just like in the movies she thought, with a smile playing upon her lips.    **

***~ Round The Corner~* **

**Rhyu was peering at the scene before him from the corner of his eyes.  " I will get you yet Kinomoto if it's the last thing I do. " Just then his eye's started glowing a deep scarlet red.  But then they went back to their normal blue color.  **

**The rest of the day was long and boring the teachers were telling the students what they would need to study for their exams before winter break and when they get back from winter break they will see their scores posted on the wall at the front of the school and all the students groaned at this because there were the smart kids and then there were the semi smart kids and then there were the kids that failed or just got bad marking because they freeze up when they take a test. **

**          The last two weeks of term were taught every one was in the library studying on their free time and when they weren't at school they would still be studying.  **

**          "These teachers grade like college professors!"  "I know isn't horrible I will fail for sure I'm doomed what if my parents see those markings!?"  Two students said as they walked out of the school.  "Lets just hope that they don't I all ways try to beat them to the mail box so I can hide my grades from them. But I fail miserably at it." **

**Sakura had over heard the students who were in a higher grade level then she and she freaked out. " Oh know what if my markings are horrible!?" Syaoran noticed his girlfriend's tension. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and said don't worry you wont fail lets go to my apartment and study.  He suggested.  Sakura smiled and agreed. **

**          Off in a distance Rhyu and Stephanie were watching the two and were growing furious by the minute. "When will it be the right time to attack?" Stephanie asked Rhyu.  "Soon very soon my dear sister." Then they both vanished into thin air. **

**GOMEN THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT! I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think ok? REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You're Author,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **


	10. The beginnings of a Christmas Party

**Chapter 10**

**Prep-Parathions for the Christmas Party **

**          Finally it was ****Holiday**** break and every one was running out of the school building saying were free!!!!!  (Sorry couldn't resist saying that)  As Sakura was shoving here books and what not into her locker someone stepped up behind here, and wrapped there arms around here slim waist.   Sakura slammed her locker door shut and walked out of Rhyu's embrace.  "What do you want Rhyu-kun?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice.  "Let's go away from this place this Christmas just me and….." Before Rhyu could finish that last word Sakura had smacked him.   Rhyu stood there stunned he couldn't have pictured Sakura ever hurting any one. "Well guess there's a first for everything. " Thought Rhyu.   He watched Sakura walk off as he held his cheek with his hand.  "Oh and just one more thing..."  Sakura said as she continued to walk down the hallway. "It's Kinomoto to you."  She said as she exited the building. **

**------ Outside------**

**          Sakura saw her friends Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Damien chatting and sitting on benches waiting for her. Sakura smiled as she watched here friends just chatting away about their Christmas party.   "Konnichiwa minna~sans ano gomen about the delay I was stopped by Rhyu."  Sakura bowed apologizing to her friends.  Every one stared at here shocked.  Sakura~Chan are you all right!? Every one said at once.  "Hai, I smacked him and told him to leave me alone."  Sakura said with a smile.  Syaoran smirked yet Sakura knew that he was glad she was ok.   Syaoran walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist and Sakura molded her body against his and let out a sigh of content. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Syaoran asked in a worried voice.  "Iie he didn't stop worrying."  Sakura said as she played with Syaoran's hair.  Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and then they all started to head to Tomoyo's house to get their Christmas party organized.   Up in a tree some one was watching there every move they made. "You will be mine Syaoran and you can count on that. "  **

**------ Tomoyo's House ------**

**As Tomoyo arrived at her elegant home or more like mansion she held the door open for her friends.  Once all her friends were inside she entered and closed the door. Tomoyo lead them all to her living- room which has one couch that is white with a striped design and two arm chairs that have a matching design as the couch, and the carpet is a light gray color and the final touches to the room were white curtains that flowed down from the top of the windows and a fire place along with pictures of her and her mother and other relatives hanging on the walls.   Once her friends were seated she offered them something to eat and drink. She had one of her servants bring them tea, and cake, and they happily talked about the plans for their Christmas Party. **

**          Tomoyo has long black hair; and has fair skin that is white as snow.  She loves to video tape Sakura~chan, Tomoyo has done this ever since Tomoyo found out how to work a video camera.  She makes clothes for Sakura~chan and loves to dress her up as if Sakura were a doll. Tomoyo has amethyst eyes they sparkle with pure happiness.  Tomoyo's dream is to become a fashion designer and make her first movie staring her best friend and cousin Sakura~chan.  Tomoyo is very rich, her mother owns a toy company, the only thing is, Tomoyo doesn't get too see her mother very much because, she is all way's away on business trip's or has to work at the company here in town but when they do see each other they spend as much time as they can.  **

**          Damien has black hair and blue green eyes and a radient smile that he has every time when he sees Meiling.  He is wearing his school uniform which consists of blue pants, and white long sleeved shirt, with blue stripes on the ends of the sleeves.  He has secretly fallen in love with Meiling and has vowed to become close friends with her the day he arrived at the high school.   He wants to become a martial arts teacher and own his own school. Once he has graduated from college. **

**          Eriol is a very mysterious person. He is half reincarnation of clow reed; he specializes in magic, only his close friends knows he has magic. These people are Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling.  Eriol wants to become a doctor when he graduates college and hopes to marry Tomoyo~chan in the near future. **

**          Sakura who is all ways in a cheerful mood also knows magic for she has to capture one more clow card.  She is trained in martial arts by her onii~Kun since he suggested it.  The only people who know that she can do magic are Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and kero.**

**          Syaoran he is trained in marital arts his elders had ordered him to and his mother will be passing down her family company the Li Company when Syaoran has become the Leader of the Li clan. Syaoran may seem like a mean person by the way he glares at every one but once you get to know the real him he is a soft loving person as Sakura has found out. **

**          Last but not least there is Meiling. Meiling is Syaoran's cousin and has also trained in martial arts, by order of the elders. She will also be working under Syaoran when he owns the company.**

**           (Remember minna~sans they are all in their last year of High school k?)  **

**------ Back to present------**

**          The group of friends were laughing and having a good time discussing about the party so far they have the music they want.  Tomoyo was laughing at something Eriol did to Syaoran.  (Ok minna's I'll let you in on what Eriol did. Eriol put a spell on Syaoran cake and had it float around his head then he had the cake on top of Syaoran's head and then he made a swift movement with his hand and the cake fell and now were  at  the part were Damien comes back from the restroom.) **

**          Damien looked at Syaoran in confusion but once his eyes have taken the sight of Syaoran-kun covered with strawberry cake he doubled over with laughter.   "Wow just from being gone I miss something hilarious!"  Damien said in between laughter.   Once he controlled his laughter because, Syaoran was giving him the death glare while Sakura was telling Syaoran that you have to admit it was funny.  **

**While she was cleaning him up with a paper towel.  Meiling was still trying to calm herself.  Once the laughter died away they discussed food then when they should open gifts and the games and when people should leave. (Hai they are all friends but there is still a time on were the party should end ne?)   **

**Once they have finished talking about their party and who they were going to invite Tomoyo's oka-san walked in.   "Konnichiwa Tomoyo~chan, and, Sakura~chan."  Sonomi said with a smile. Then she looked around and noticed Tomoyo had other friends with her Sonomi secretly smiled at this but her true smile came out when she saw Eriol and Sakura.   "Tomoyo why don't you introduce me to some of your friend's ne?"   Tomoyo blushed and nodded her head.    **

**Tomoyo stood up and then pointed to the boy with messy brown hair and chestnut colored eye's mother this is Syaoran Li.  Sonomi smiled and said "Konnichiwa Syaoran nice to meet you."   Then she pointed a girl with an odango hair style with ruby eye's and wearing her school uniform still. This is Meiling Li Sonomi bowed and, said Konnichiwa.  "This is Damien."  Tomoyo said with one last smile.  "Konnichiwa Damien."  Ms. Sonomi said.  "Well it's good to know that Tomoyo has friends besides Sakura and her boyfriend Eriol."  Ms. Sonomi finished with a smile as Tomoyo blushed and said **Oka******~san….."   "I guess I should take these plates out of you're way ne?" Sonomi said as Tomoyo and Sakura helped.   Later on it was time for every one to leave and Tomoyo said goodbye and that she would see them later.   Sonomi smiled at her daughter and they sat around the living room and chatted about there day.**

**------ Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Damien and Eriol------**

**They were all headed home  once they walked at the entrance of the Penguin park Eriol said good bye and Syaoran said that he would walk Sakura home as well as Damien said he would walk Meiling home.  Syaoran thanked Damien for doing that.   So Damien and Meiling kept going strait while Syaoran and Sakura turned right.  **

**------ Syaoran and Sakura ------**

**          There walk was silent but Sakura was thinking of starting a conversation. "Ano Syaoran~Kun are you excited about the party?"  Sakura asked.   Syaoran was turning red at this very moment.  "Hai."  Syaoran said so not to make him blush any redder then he all ready is.  Only this didn't go past Sakura she noticed.  "Syaoran you know you don't have to blush but you look kawaii when you do."  Sakura said as it was her turn to blush.  Syaoran smirked when Sakura turned bright red.  **

**When they arrived at Sakura's front door they faced each other and said goodbye but before Syaoran left he gave Sakura a quick yet patio net kiss on the lips.  Once Syaoran had left Sakura sighed with happiness. Only she didn't know that her onii~Kun had seen the entire thing from outside his window.  Once Sakura was inside her onii~kun came out of the kitchen and said Konnichiwa Kaijou.   Sakura then stepped on his foot and headed to her bedroom to tell kero everything. **

**------Damien and Meilin------ **

**          Damien and Meiling's walk how ever were anything but quiet. They were arguing over what type of music that they should listen to at the Christmas party.  They were in charge of the music. Syaoran and Sakura were in charge of food, and Eriol and Tomoyo were in charge of decorating. **

**          "I still say we should have classical!" Damien in a rather irritated voice. "Iie no classical I can't stand that stuff lets have pop and hip-hop music!" Meiling said with a dreamy voice, and maybe a little swing music ne?" Meiling added.  Damien just shook his head no.  "Ii lets have classical music and your music combined." Damien said with a tired smile "Nani!"  Meiling shouted.  Damien covered his ears.  "Meiling do you realize you're voice is loud?"  Damien asked with a smirk.   Meiling just became silent after that "Well I guess we will have to try and see what we can come up with ne?"   Damien said with a sigh. Meiling just nodded her head. **

**          Once they were quiet they hadn't realized that they were standing right in front of Meiling's and Syaoran apartment.   They were lost in their own thoughts. "Wow I had no clue that Damien liked classical music, he is a very interesting guy and kawaii looking. To."  Meiling thought while she had a hint of red on her cheeks.**

**          Damien on the other hand was thinking of music and Meiling at the same time.  "Meiling sure has a loud and annoying voice some times but she only uses it when she argues thank kami-sama for that!"  Damien thought with a smile.  "I really do like Meiling but do I like her as a friend or maybe something more?  And what are we going to do with all this music! How will we decide? "Damien thought.   **

**Meiling had snapped out of her thoughts realizing that she was standing outside her home.    "Ano Damien".  She said as she tapped him on the shoulders.   At first he didn't respond but then when Meiling used Sakura's strategy which is stepping on her onii~kun's toe Meiling decided to try it to see if it worked.  "Ah I should try that more often when Damien goes into his own little world ne? " Meiling thought with a smirk.   "Oh gomen." Meiling said. "Not really though. " Meiling thought with a smirk.   "Well I'm home and thank you for walking me home."  Meiling said in a soft angelic voice.  **

**Damien smiled "Ah I think I like this side of Meiling better he thought. "   Damien held a secret smile just for her.  Just then they felt each other being pulled closer and closer as if they were about to kiss.  "EHEM" That noise had startled them out of their trans. "Ano Syaoran it's not what you think!" Meiling said as she backed away waving her hands.  Damien just nodded and put his hands in his pockets.  "Syaoran I would never hurt your cousin."  Then after that said he walked off.**

**          "Syaoran what did you do that for!" Meiling shouted.  Syaoran just smirked. "Just trying to protect my cousin he said with a chuckle as he entered their apartment, both fighting all the way.  **

**------Else were ------ **

**          "So the little group of friends are planning a Christmas party ne?"   Stephanie said.  "Hai it looks that way."  Said Rhyu.  "I say we crash the party."  Stephanie said. "Hmmm that actually sounds like a good plan. "We can attack them then."  They both started to let go an evil laugh that penetrated thought their apartment building. **

** A couple day's have passed and Meiling and Damien had finally agreed to use Hip-hop and classical music together and they started gathering CD's from their houses and got together to listen to which CD sounds the best**

**.  **

**------ Grocery store ------ **

**          Syaoran and Sakura have been preparing the food and going shopping for ingredients.  They were at the town's grocery store looking for what they needed while Syaoran was reading off the very long list.  "Sugar, spices, noodles, etc."  Syaoran said with laughter.   (Odd ne? I didn't know that Syaoran could laugh.)  Sakura playfully whacked him with the bread and then put it in the cart.  **

**------Syaoran's apartment------ **

**Once they had gotten everything they needed to they went to Syaoran's apartment to start cooking.  They had started on the main courses first; the noodles, shrimp, sandwiches, and so on then they made the sweets, cakes, cookies, and pies.  In the midst of making the pies they got into a flour fight. By the time they were done they were both covered with white powder and had to clean up and start cooking again. **

** ------ At Tomoyo's House ------**

**          Sonomi, Tomoyo and Eriol (Eriol's Tomoyo's boyfriend) were setting up the Christmas tree. "There just a little more to the left just a little more that's it."  Sonomi was directing Eriol.  Then Eriol sat the tree down so that he could rest. Then Sonomi startled him by saying PERFECT! Eriol toppled over and Tomoyo let out a laugh.  "Ano Tomoyo I don't see what's so funny Eriol said with half a smile as he rubbed his head since he hit it against the wall. "Oh hai there is!" Tomoyo and Sonomi said with laughter. **

**Then Eriol noticed that a branch was slightly poking into his mouth and he quickly spit it out and began to get up and once he did he started tickling Tomoyo.  Once there little fun ended well sort of they were telling jokes now.  They started decorating the house since the party was tomorrow.  They went up to the attic to get decorations down for the tree and house.   **

**It had taken hours for them to get done but they managed to do it just in time before the next day. "Eriol why don't you stay in our guest bedroom for the night ne?" It's awfully late and I would hate to see anything bad to happen to you." Sonomi said sincerely.   "Thank you Ms. Daijabu." SO they all said good night and went to there own respected rooms.  "Tomoyo take Eriol to the guest room."  Her mother said.  "Hai mother Tomoyo said as she tried to stifle a yawn.   Before Eriol and Tomoyo headed upstairs they looked at all the hard work they had done.  **

**The tree sparkled with silver tensile, white lights, and wonderful decorations, the other rooms had been specked with little ornaments here and there with lights and chandeliers for each room.  Then in the ball room there was a second tree, it was white, with candles that were going to be lit for tomorrow night. And with silver tensile, and to the back wall was a table were the food would go and the drinks.  Streamers and green, red, silver and golden ribbons with a chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. **

**------ Damien and Meiling ------**

**          They had spent the entire day listening to classical, jazz, swing, and Hip-hop.  Damien had grown to love Meiling's music with in just one day.  Meiling has some what started to enjoy the peaceful melody of classical music.  "There that should do it."  Damien said with a yawn.  He stretched his limbs this way and that and stopped.  Meiling stiffened a yawn she learned that showing that you were tried was a weakness.  Damien noticed this and asked.  "Meiling why don't you go call your cousin and let him know that you will be staying in a guest room here at my house I'm sure my parent's wont mind."  Meiling nodded she was too tired to argue with this and settled for his kind offer. **

**Author's Note:**

**Wow this has to be my longest chapter yet ne minna~sans?  Well the next chapter will be on the Christmas party!  What will happen? Will Stephanie and Rhyu crash the party?  Guess you guys will have to find out in the next chapter ne?  **

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Are you guy's glad that I kept Damien yes or no?  I think I like the idea of having Damien in this story………I have my reason's why lol I'm pretty sure you guys have guessed by now ne? Well I would hope so! Well I have to write other chapters I will be back oh this story has a couple more chapters to go it's all most finished minna~sans! It will be my second completed story! LOL!  **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	11. All Most Party Time!

**Chapter 11 **

**The day of the Party and some preparation before it starts **

**          It was the day of the party and every one had woken up bright and early to the white shimmering snow that swept over the ground.  It is Christmas Eve day and that's the day their party was set for and it started with in a couple hours. **

**          Tomoyo was just now waking at ****6:00 AM**** and got up out of bed and let her silky lilac night gown flow to her feet. Tomoyo's night gown was made specially just for her by her mother who paid a dear friend of hers to make Tomoyo a soft silk  spaghetti  strap night gown just for her daughter to wear at night, which also included a purple rob made out of pure silk.   Tomoyo put her hair in a bun and opened the doors to her closet and pulled out her rob and slid her arms through the sleeves and then tied the sash around her waist.   **

**Next she walked towards her computer and sat down on her black leather chair and turned her computer on to check for e-mails.  Once her computer was loaded and rearing to go she clicked on messages and the computer said "Welcome Tomoyo you have eight new messages."  (My computer talks to me to … LOL I have a Dell computer and it let's me know if I have messages by speaking to me.)  Tomoyo smiled and read each one and replied to all of them which were mainly from Sakura, her grandmother, and the rest of her friends. When she was done she turned off the computer and headed down stairs.**

**(Hai she is still wearing her rob/pajama's she is very lazy in the morning she reminds me of me! LOL!) **

**          On her way down the hall way she yawned and bumped into someone. "Oh gomen Tomoyo said as she bowed to the person she bumped into.  Then she heard a slight chuckle and looked up.  Tomoyo's face turned at least two shades of red when she realized that it had been Eriol.   **

**Tomoyo's POV:**

**          I had just come out of my bedroom and walked down the hallway and let out a soft yawn.  I was half way down the hall way when I had accidentally bumped into someone.   I bowed and apologized to them not realizing who it had been.  When I looked up to my great surprise there stood Eriol still in his pajamas.   I noticed that his pajamas consisted of a long sleeved buttoned up shirt with pant bottoms that were blue with white stripes. Then when I got out of my bowing position I noticed his hair.  His eye's held an amusing laughter in them yet he still looked as though as he had just woken up from his deep slumber, and his hair was all tattered and messy.  I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks as I looked at him.**

**Normal POV:**

**"Do you like what you see Tomoyo dear?"  Eriol asked in a playful manner. That just made Tomoyo blush even redder then she had before.   Eriol just chuckled and said you look lovely this morning and raised his hand and cupped her chin in to the palm of his hand and he slowly lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft yet sweet passionate kiss.   Tomoyo was shocked at first and didn't kiss back but once she recovered from the surprise she kissed back with full passion.   Eriol slowly deepened the kiss as they stood there in the hall way, he snacked one of his arms around Tomoyo's slim waist, to bring her closer to him.  Eriol slowly let his tongue grace Tomoyo's luscious lips and begged for entrance.  Tomoyo happily obliged and opened her mouth slightly just enough for Eriol to enter and explore the inside of her mouth.  **

**A little while later Ms. Sonomi walked down the hallway was slowly approaching the couple.  Ms. Sonomi was humming a Christmas carol and didn't notice what was going on around her until she saw her daughter with her boyfriend kissing as if the world had stopped time just for them.  Ms. Sonomi smiled at them but new she had to stop them before their passions for each other grew out of control.  So she did the only natural thing.  She walked closer to them and put her hands on her hips smiled and shouted "GOOD MORNINIG CHILDREN!"  Ms. Sonomi smiled as she saw them break away as fast as they could.   She noticed that the two were blushing furiously for letting them get caught by someone.  She smirked and then said.  "It's good that you two love each other but it is time to get some breakfast and get ready for tonight."  Ms. Sonomi stated, then she left and went down stairs dressed in a nice green dress that flowed down to her knees, and her dress had long green sleeves.  She was wearing diamond earrings, and red lipstick. Her hair was flowing down in a light wavy style to give it some bounce. **

**Later that morning Tomoyo had showered and dressed as well as Eriol and the kiss had been for gotten and not spoken about.  But it hasn't really been forgotten by Tomoyo and Eriol the three just never brought it up.  They were pulling out table clothes, and finishing up a little bit of decorating before there friends arrived. **

**Early Evening (Yuh I know I'm rushing things.)**

** Syaoran and Sakura**

**          Syaoran and Sakura were putting all the food into containers and then getting silver dishes to spread them out on when they go to Tomoyo's house.  Once they had every thing boxed up and into the car, they headed over to Tomoyo's house.   **

**Damien and Meiling**

**          Damien and Meiling had boxed up a couple of CD's that they were going to listen to and took off for Tomoyo's house. **

**At Tomoyo's House **

**Sonomi, Tomoyo, and Eriol were just sitting around talking when they heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it." Tomoyo said as she stood up and walked out of the room.  When Eriol and Sonomi were going to talk Tomoyo shout "SAKURA! SYAORAN!"  Eriol and Tomoyo's mother got up at once and went to the door, too great the guests.    "Ah my cute little descendent is here with food." Eriol said in his soft mystical voice.   "ERIOL you are one lucky guy today because I am carrying food." Syaoran said with a glare.  Eriol just shrugged.   "Come in come in!"  Tomoyo ushered them into the kitchen so that Sakura and Syaoran could prepare the food.   **

**          A couple minutes later the door bell rang again and this time it was Damien and Meiling.  "Welcome welcome!" Tomoyo said in an excited voice.  "Did you guys finally decide on the music?"   Tomoyo asked as she shoved them into the ball room were the humongous stereo sound system that ever existed sat in this very room up against the wall.  (I will let you guys imagine what kind of sound system she has I don't want to take all the fun out of it.)    Meiling and Damien ran over to it as if they were three year's old on Christmas morning. (HMMM Now why did I say that LOL)  "Have fun you two."  Tomoyo said.   Sonomi walked into the kitchen to see how Sakura and Syaoran were doing. **

**Sakura & Syaoran**

**          "NO it goes over there with the noodles!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran all most making him drop the shrimp, as he quickly hurried to put it with the noodles. Sakura was busy making sushi while Syaoran was working with the noodle dishes.  Which were shrimp, chicken, beef, and steamed vegetables?  The first dish of noodles consisted of Shrimp, the second dish of noodles consisted with chicken, and the third dish of noodles is beef.  Then the vegetables were just off to the side for any one who wanted them. **

**          The cakes had been all ready made there was chocolate cake that was a three layer, a white cake that was a four layer, fudge (White chocolate fudge, chocolate, almond chocolate fudge (yummy!) and many more).   Ms. Sonomi was standing in the door way of the kitchen watching Sakura and Syaoran run around like a chicken with their heads cut off trying to get all the food spread out before the guests arrive.  Ms. Sonomi let out of bell like laugh as she watched them collide with powder and sugar.  By the time it cleared from the air Sakura and Syaoran were completely caked with powder. Ms. Sonomi laughed as she watched the scene unfold.  Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see a laughing Ms. Sonomi and were shocked and embarrassed since they didn't now any one had been watching them.   Eriol, Damien, Tomoyo, and Meiling came running along side by side to see what happened.  "We heard a crash and…." Before Meiling could finish she started laughing at the ghostly site of Sakura and Syaoran.  As well as the others. "OH COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"   Sakura and Syaoran had shouted at the same time.  That got them all to calm down.  Once every thing was dusted off including Sakura and Syaoran they continued working on the food and got done just in time to take a break before every one arrived. **

**Well that's about it minna-san! I will have the next chapter up shortly! Hope you don't mind the wait only you won't be waiting long! **

**Chibi-Kerochan **


	12. The Christmas Party!

**Konnichiwa minna-sans! How are you all doing tonight? I hope your up for a good action packed and a hilarious chapter tonight cause I know I am! Oh guess what huge news that made me happy! I have the Spirited Away CD Sound Track! WAI jumps up and down for joys it's such a pretty CD if you all have seen Spirited Away you will know what I mean! The songs just flow through you like magic!  Very beautiful CD!   Oh I have no clue how long this is going to be lol.**

**P.S. I changed my mind Meiling and Damien switched to Swing music! It's really kewl music!  But they did pick tones of classical music! (Hey I am a sap for these kinds of things ^^) **

**Oh by the way I don't own any of these bands that I put in my story ok?  So don't sue me! I put my disclaimer on this……………………………………………………**

**Chapter 12**

**The Christmas Party **

          **As the guests were arriving Tomoyo quickly rushed Sakura upstairs so that she could try on a dress Tomoyo had made just for Sakura.   Tomoyo knew that Eriol, and Syaoran could usher the party guests inside with no problem, and her mother could entertain them until they were ready.  **

**          "Tomoyo do, I have to?" Sakura whined while trying on the dress.  Tomoyo was sitting on her bed while Sakura was in her bathroom behind the locked door changing.  "Hai Sakura do you want every one to see you're white powered clothes?" Tomoyo tapped her foot on the floor while waiting.  After so many minutes have passed by, Sakura finally emerged from the locked door.   There she stood the light from the room bathing over her.  Sakura is wearing a tank top styled dress, which flows down to her knees; it's a beautiful forest green color, with pink cherry blossoms in the left corner of the dress, and pearly pink flat shoes.  Tomoyo squealed with delight when she saw Sakura and got up and started fluffing with Sakura's hair. **

**~* DOWN STAIRS ON THE MAIN FLOOR*~ **

**          All most every one in Reedington was there at the party or so it seemed to be. Sakura's family was there her dad and brother, along with Syaroan's family his mother, and four sisters (They came to visit), Naoko and her parents, Eriol, Chiharu and her parents, Rika with her parents, Meiling, Takashi and his parents, Damien and his parents along with his twelve year old sister who is a direct look alike from him except that Aya is a girl. The only two people who weren't going to come were Angelina, Stephanie, and Rhyu. **

**          The guests were all enjoying themselves.  The parents were talking amongst them selves while Takashi was telling tall tails to his friends including his dad. (Know you know were he picks it up from ne? LOL!)  Then a couple people noticed that Tomoyo and Sakura had come down to finally join the party.   When they saw Sakura they all smiled and told her how pretty she looked.  Sakura's hair had been pulled back into a loose bun, and some little curly ends flowed down and she wore a pink diamond S shaped necklace that was made from pure gold.    **

**Tomoyo wore the same dress as Sakura only it was a scarlet red, with green leaves at the corner that flowed down to her knees; her hair flowed down her back with little diamond barrettes the she had added to her hair, and she wore pearly red high heels that went four inches above the ground, Tomoyo also had a necklace that had a T shape that was sterling silver, with purple diamonds that glistened in the light.   **

**          While the parents were having there boring conversations about work and what goes on in their lives. Tomoyo ushered her friends into the ball room and put on some tunes.    The first song that they put on was the Boogie Bumper, and then they switched to Indigo Swing.   A couple of parents who liked this kind of music stepped in and showed the kids some old swing dance'N steps that they knew.    Some how through all this loud music Eriol could sense something wasn't right.  (Another good thing he got from the original clow reed was that he could hear anything and could sense if something was wrong.)  **

**The parent's who were in before left and he noticed that everything got real quite out there.   "Hey Meiling turn the music off for a bit ok?"  Eriol shouted over the music.  Meiling nodded and turned it off and asked "What's up why do you want it off?"   "I have my reasons." Eriol smirked.   "DO you guys hear anything out there?"  Sakura asked in a whisper.  "No I wonder why the adults have stopped talking.  Takashi asked more to himself then to everyone else.   "Good question." Eriol said.  "I'm going to see why!" Chiharu shouted.  She dragged Takashi, with her, and Takashi managed to grab Naoko and the rest fallowed in pursuit except for Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol.  (Yes I am afraid to say that the curiosity had gotten to Tomoyo and Meiling as well.)  **

**          When Tomoyo, Meilin, Takashi, Chiharu, and Naoko had all gone out side what they saw left them a terrible scream before the collapsed to the floor unconscious**

**          Eriol rushed out into the hall way to see what caused all the commotion. "NO ERIOL DON'T!" Sakura shouted.   Sakura and Syaoran rushed outside into the hall way after Eriol.  TO there Horror they found all their friends unconscious except for Eriol.   "I wonder why we haven't fallen on conscious yet." Sakura muttered to herself.   "That can easily be answered my DEAR SAKURA!"   A voice said behind her.   Sakura turned around and saw Rhyu standing there and then a white shimmering dust appeared next to him and then a person materialized and smirked at Sakura.  "Remember that little threat Sakura?"  Stephanie whispered.   "What threat?" Eriol asked wondering what Stephanie was talking about.   Sakura could only nod her head yes.  Then Sakura floated in the air and vanished.   "Boys if you want to see her again come to ****Penguin****Park****!"   Then Stephanie and Rhyu vanished leaving a worried Eriol and an angry Syaoran.    Eriol turned to question his friend.   "Syaoran do, you know what's happening?"  Eriol asked.   "All I know is that Sakura is in trouble and we need to go and save her!" Syaoran shouted while he was running towards the front door swung it open and ran outside heading strait for ****Penguin****Park****.   Eriol stood behind shaking his head and his Sun Staff appeared in his hand and he headed out after Syaoran.   On his way he put a sleeping spell on the entire town so no one would know what would be happening in a couple of minutes.  "This could be one of our biggest fight yet." Though Eriol.  **

**Author's Note!**

**~* WOW*~   SO what do you all think so far? Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I just want to say thank you for those of you who leave reviews it means a lot to me! Gives you all hugs!  (Sorry I am just being lazy and not listing every one)  Hey being lazy has it exceptions ne? LOL!   On the last chapter I will do a HUGE Thank you list! Where I will put every one's name! **

**Chibi-Kerochan **


	13. The beginning of the Final Battle

**Konnichiwa minna-sans! Welcome to the final chapter of Sakura's New Adventure! Or I think it is….. LOL! You can never tell with me if it will be the end or not.  In this chapter it will be mostly action and Romance and killings. Erm….so yuhs…. Just to let u know I'm horrible with fighting scenes. ^o^ so don't diss this chapter to badly k? You've been warned.   Now on with the chapter!  Or is it? **

**Chapter 13 **

**The beginning of the Final ****Battle******

**----****Penguin****Park-------******

**Rhyu glanced quickly to Stephanie, sitting on top of the Penguin. Her black dress shows all her curves. She has put red streaks in her blonde hair and she is wearing red lip-gloss. He smirked. The finishing touch to any evildoers outfit.  For some one as conniving as Stephanie, she looked like someone who came out of a modeling agency.  **

**Sitting with her elbows propped up on her knees, her hands cupping her chin, the girl was deep in thought.  "How can I kill Sakura and Eriol? Syaoran must live and he would be mine. Mine alone."**

**Stephanie's blue eyes lit up as she thought of a brilliant idea! Her cynical laugh echoed through the park.  **

**Rhyu, who was close by floating in the air, had been awakened from his own thoughts. **

**"How annoying.**** I wonder what she could be laughing about."  Then Rhyu transported near to her.  **

**"Stephanie what are you laughing about?" Rhyu asked startling Stephanie who jumped, not realizing he was there.  **

**"Oh, dear brother, I just came up with a wonderful plan that could kill all three of our little magical friends." Stephanie said in a thoughtful voice. "Or at least two of them" she quietly added.    **

**~* Syaoran and Eriol *~**

**The two magicians have been running for what felt like hours.**

**"Do you think that they have done anything to Sakura by now?" Syaroan asked Eriol, not tired from all the running they had been doing.  **

**Eriol hesitated grimly. "They might have. You never know what those twisted sorcerers would do!"     **

**They continued their long run until Syaoran got fed up with it and took out his medallion, chanting an incantation.  In mid run they had been lifted in the air and transported to the entrance of ****Penguin****Park****.   Just as Syaoran and Eriol arrived, the sun had just gone down and the stars were coming out in the night's sky.  **

**"Wow, did your mother teach you that?" Eriol asked in surprise, clearly in awe that Syaoran was powerful enough to use a transport spell.   **

**"Yes." Syaoran said as the two walked through the open gate of the park. **

**"Well it's about time. You two are about to see Sakura for the last time I assure you." A feminine voice echoed through the park.  As soon as she uttered the words a red mist formed around Syaoran and Eriol, knocking them unconscious. **

**~*Sakura *~  
  
**

**Sakura had just started to wake when she felt someone kick her in her side.   "Aguh…." she moaned!  **

**"My head what happened?"  She asked to know one in particular. **

**Sitting up slowly to look around, she couldn't really see anything because of the dark.    **

**"Can you find the door Sakura? If you can, that's your chance of escaping this room, but you better hurry. You never know what could get you," said the mysterious voice that sounded a lot like Rhyu's.   **

**Sakura then got a chill up and down her spine and she rubbed her eyes, still trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. She then fumbled along the walls to find a light switch or anything that could possibly be the handle of a door.   **

**"I can't believe this is happening to me, of all people." Sakura thought.   **

**Then, she felt something that felt like a light switch. She flipped it up and the lights flickered on and off for a moment, finally coming back on.   **

**"Well, at least I found one thing." Sakura said out loud.  **

**Just then, something cold and slimy wiggled underneath her feet.   **

**"Oh, so gross.**** What am I standing on?" Sakura shouted.   **

**Looking down, she saw a green puddle of something underneath her foot.   **

**"Oh, so gross!"**** Sakura exclaimed as she moved out of the liquid that magically appeared on the floor.    **

**Then, more and more, green puddles started to form. Even move bizarre was the people that started appearing!  They were boys and girls, all wearing some kind of camp uniform.   **

**"I got to get out of here!" Sakura thought.  **

**She started running towards the door. When she reached it, she opened it rapidly running out of the mess hall.  Sakura kept running until she reached the beginning of a forest. **

**"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Too many snake's and spiders." **

**Sakura glanced around. That voice again!**

**Ignoring the voice, she ran through the trees.  **

**"Oh my, he wasn't kidding about the spiders!"   Sakura whispered as she saw a huge spider's web in front of her.   Inching by the sides of the trees so she wouldn't touch it, she was clear of the web and running again.   **

**~* Syaoran and Eriol *~ **

**Eriol sat up, noticing Syaoran by his side.**

**"Hey Syaoran.**** Buddy, wake up!" **

**Eriol got on his knees and shook Syaoran slightly to rouse him.  Looking around him, he noticed they were surrounded by endless trees.   **

**"Hmmm, couldn't they put us in a more unique place than a forest?"  Eriol thought.**

**Syaoran slowly came to and let out a yelp of pain as he moved his head right into Eriol's foot.  "OUCH! Eriol move you're foot, would you?"  **

**"Hey sorry 'bout that." Eriol slurred, pushing up his glasses.   **

**"So, got any ideas where we are?" Syaoran asked.   **

**"Yes, we are in a forest and that means Sakura has to be around here some where because Stephanie and Rhyu wouldn't bring us here for no reason would they." Eriol said with a thoughtful voice. **

** "Why did we have to end up in a ****FOREST****?" Syaoran whined. "I HATE SPIDERS!"**

**Eriol performed some fancy had movements and his golden staff appeared ((The one with the sun on it.)) They started there with the search for Sakura. **

**~* Rhyu and Stephanie*~ **

**Enjoying themselves immensely from their palace, Rhyu and Stephanie watched the three friends try and find each other.   The walls of the building were marble with a blue tint, giving off an eerie feel. The rooms had a mirror to every wall that showed a different reflection as you passed.   Presently, Stephanie and Rhyu were in the room that had the power to show events outside of their home.   **

**The dynamic duo set off to be more comfortable. Stephanie changed into sweat pants and a sweat shirt, letting her hair down and showing its true blonde color.   Rhyu sported jeans, a T-shirt, and black, messy hair.   Stephanie seated on a plush pillow seat watched anxiously with Rhyu. They wanted to see Sakura, Syaoran, along with Eriol, at the edge of the forest where there is a legend. A legend that the forest is grown on top of a monster. That's how the campers died at ****Camp****Spirit**** Moon.  **

**"This is going to be great!"   Stephanie shouted as she watched the scene play through a magic mirror, with an evil smile playing upon her pink colored lips sitting on a purple cushion eating some popcorn.****just thought it would be funny. **

**Rhyu just stared, being very bored.  "This is dumb. When will the fighting begin?"**

**Stephanie just kept watching the mirror. "Soon dear brother. Soon, but first, I am going to have a little fun with our "friends". Stephanie smirked.  "Rhyu, it's time to go lead Sakura to her little boyfriend Syaoran. Let him say good-bye before you capture her."  Stephanie said with a cynical laugh.   **

**Rhyu nodded and then transported himself to Sakura. **

**Author's note:**

**Well I am in the mood for a cliff hanger tonight. So hope this tantalizes you're guy's tastes buds for the next chapter!  I am going to stop here because the final battle just doesn't sound right for here. I mean you gotta keep the villains in just a little longer ne? you know let them do there talking before they meet the ………………end………… ^___^ **

**((Please Leave a good review!)) **

**p.s. once again I thank the ones who review! Oh and chapter 14 will definitely be the final chapter.  And a huge thank you to jbg for editing this! I couldn't have done it with out you!**


	14. The Final Battle

**Konnichiwa minna~sans I had a blast writing Sakura's New Adventure minna's and out of all my stories that I have written this one right here has to be my number one and top fave.  ((Hey the writer can choose to like one of her own stories ne?))  Plus this is the first story that I had put up on ff.net before I wrote all my others.  -^__^-  Well hope you all enjoy the final chapter I love you guys thank you so much for giving my story good reviews!  At the end of this chapter there will be a huge thank you list that says thank you to each and every one of you! **

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **

**Chapter 14 **

**::+:+:+::+::**

**The Final ****Battle**

**~* Sakura *~**

**          As we last saw Sakura she had encountered snakes and spiders only she had used the erase card to get rid of them all and continued running from the spirits of the camp.   **

**Sakura has been running through the forest for quite some time now and as she is running she looked over her shoulder to see if any one was behind her.  Once she realized that no one was there she slowed her pace down to a half walking half jogging.   Just as she faced forward she felt her self falling into a hole that is a good couple feet deep.  ~ "Oh great how am I going to get out of this one?"~ Sakura thought.  **

**~*Stephanie*~ **

**          Stephanie is sitting on the purple plush pillow watching Sakura struggle to get out of the hole that she had managed to fall into.  Then Stephanie thought to herself. ~"Soon Kinomoto you will meet you're death! ~" then she transported herself to another time and space for the preparations of the final battle. **

**------Syaoran and Eriol ------**

**          Eriol was busy muttering incantations under his breath to get rid of all the spiders and such that walked into their path. Some of the spiders they had encountered.  "Hey Eriol guess you're not so bad to have around after all." Syaoran said as he patted Eriol on the shoulder and giving off his famous smirk.   Eriol just rolled his eye's as they continued their walk.  **

**          "Don't forget my cute little descendent that you have magic as well and you could be helping me." Eriol said.   Eriol you know I am only trained in martial arts and my magic is for fighting only if my mother every found out I used it for anything else she would through a fit." Syaoran said seriously.   "Ah yes the famous Syaoran Li scared of his mother." Eriol laughed out.  **

** "That does it. Take this!"  Syaoran shouted as he turned his medallion into his sword and used his enchantment paper of wind to knock Eriol off his feet."   Just then a voice echoed through the forest.  "Remember young worriers you are here to find you're friend do not waver you're friendship."   A mysterious voice said that echoed around the forest.     
  
**

**          "Eriol knock it off I know you're CLOWREED." Syaoran said through clenched teeth. "HEY! I don't have a girls voice you git." Eriol shouted as he tried unsuccessfully to get up onto his feet again since he had fallen in a puddle of water.    Syaoran just smirked and walked over to Eriol and offered Eriol his hand to help him up. Eriol took it and pulled Syaoran down with him in the water. "Hm serves you right Syaoran." Eriol said with a laugh as he picked himself up out of the water.  Syaoran picked himself up with ease and they continued to walk. **

**~*Sakura*~  
  
**

**          Sakura is climbing out of the hole that she had managed to fall into because of the spirits had chased her out of the cabin and into the deepest parts of the woods as to were the campers and counselors had died so many years ago.  **

**          Sakura has her elbows propped up on the edge of the hole and when she looked up she saw someone whom she did not want to see.  Sakura's sparkling green eye's widened in fear as she saw Rhyu floating in the air so close to her.   Then in a flash Rhyu reached down and grabbed Sakura by the arm, and vanished.  In the spot that were the Cherry Blossom once occupied an echoing scream had erupted from her lips and echoed through out the forest. **

**------Syaoran and Eriol------**

**          As Eriol and Syaoran walked on they were relieved to see that there were no more spiders or snakes and relaxed a bit.   Just as they thought nothing could get any worse they heard a scream echoing through out the forest and they could not tell which direction it was coming from.   ~Sakura~  Syaoran and Eriol thought.    Just then a form of two people  started to materialize in front of Syaoran and Eriol. **

**          ~What is this?~ Thought Eriol.    "Ah I see that Stephanie and I have finally crossed the path that has upset our two little heroes."  Rhyu said as he held Sakura bridle style in his arms and she has been bounded by the wrist and ankles with ropes, and has a white hanker- shift that is around her mouth so that she can't speak.    **

** Syaoran jumped in front of Eriol and shouted.  "LET HER GO NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"    Syaoran shouted as he changed his medallion into the sword.    Rhyu just watched in amusement at the trick Syaoran had done.   Syaoran on the other hand is furious his eyes are filled with a burning rage of flames and has the sword facing Rhyu and ready to strike.  **

**          "I don't think so." Rhyu said as he put a Sakura in a floating bubble that couldn't be broken. Then he descended towards the ground and walked right next to Syaoran.   "Put that away."  Rhyu said. "Let's have a hand to hand fight no swords unless you are scared that is and I can understand that since I am the most powerful person here." Rhyu said talking highly of himself.    Syaoran thought for a second and then gave Rhyu the most, coldest glare with amber golden eyes which had been lit with fire. "Fine but just to warn you I am trained in martial arts and can kick you're ass any day!" Syaoran shouted.  Rhyu just nodded and got into a fighting stance.    "I'm ready when you are!" Syaoran said.  Eriol who is watching with interest didn't enter fear with this. **

**          Rhyu came running at Syaoran and was about to throw a punch right at Syaoran's nose.  Only that didn't quite happen because Syaoran new that Rhyu was going to start off with that so he jumped in the air and did a round house kick and kicked Rhyu right in the shins letting Rhyu fall to the ground.   Rhyu picked himself up and tried another approach.  Rhyu through a combination of attacks at Syaoran this time. He through punches and kicks.  Syaoran blocked all of Rhyu's pathetic attempts by diving left and right, somersaults, fallowed by jumps and hand blocks. **

**Once Rhyu had hit Syaoran in the stomach but Syaoran hadn't flinched at the weak attempt of Rhyu.  "Are you through yet?" Syaoran asked as Rhyu stood there eyes' widened in shock.   "Not in you're life!" Rhyu shouted.   "Good because it's now my turn."   Syaoran started out with a Round house kick and knocked Rhyu off his feet and had then grabbed Rhyu in a head lock.  "Give up yet?" Syaoran asked as he let Rhyu go so that he could get up.   Sakura on the other hand was amazed at how Syaoran has improved over the years of fighting. Sakura secretly smiled at this. **

** "I would watch it you have a very precious flower in my hands and you never know what could happen to her." Rhyu said with an evil grin forming on Rhyu's lips.  Eriol then stepped in, and summoned his golden staff with the sun on it.  "Rhyu would you like to go in battle with me?" Eriol asked in the most serious tone of voice that not even Syaoran had heard yet.  "You're on CLOWREED!" Rhyu smirked.  **

** ~Rhyu not now save it for the battle transport them now I have every thing ready for the fight.~ Stephanie said telepathically to her brother Rhyu just nodded.  **

**The next thing Syaoran and Eriol new was that they were floating in air and fell unconscious. When Eriol and Syaoran opened their eyes they found themselves in a totally different dimension.  Eriol and Syaoran looked around them.  The sky is a mixture of dark colors swirling around. The ground is the exact replica of the sky. The entire dimension holds evil vibes to it.   What made things worse is that Sakura is still in the hands of Rhyu and Stephanie and they were no were in site. **

**~* Stephanie Rhyu and Sakura *~**

** "Looks like Syaoran and his buddy have come for you after all Kinomoto."   Stephanie said as she walked over to Sakura who is sitting on a chair and took off the gag around her mouth.   "Of course they would they are my FRIENDS! They'd do anything for me 'because they know that I would do the same!" Sakura shouted.  As she tried to free her wrist and ankles for they had been bounded together by Rhyu.  Just then Rhyu slapped Sakura across the face.   Sakura's head slightly moved to the left.  **

** "Don't you ever say that!" Rhyu said with frustration, there are no such things as friends and you and I are meant to be so get over you're self!"  Sakura just snickered at this.  "Rhyu Rhyu… you have no idea what friend ship is do you?" Sakura asked in a soft voice as she turned her head to look at him with her green eye's lit with life that Rhyu had never seen before.  **

**          "You have lived in a world with out love and friendship."  I know I am right Rhyu. Tell me I am aren't I?"   ENOUGH! Shouted Stephanie.   It's TIME FOR THE FINAL ****BATTLE**** I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU STARTING WITH YOU KINOMOTO!"   Stephanie said with an angered voice which could mean only one thing. Stephanie is pissed off and not in a good mood. **

**Stephanie held out her right palm facing upwards in front of her and a crystal appeared.  Stephanie's blue sapphire eyes widened with delight as the deep violet purple crystal glimmered and hovered in the palm of her hand.  The dark mysterious crystal appeared out of now were as if it had been hiding in its own world awaiting for it to be summoned by it's master or mistress.  **

** Stephanie then put her left hand over the crystal while her right hand is under it.  Next  her fingers on her left hand did some sort of dance around the crystal and then in a flash Rhyu, Sakura and Stephanie herself disappeared from the crystalline palace that had been created from evil vibes and different dimensions. **

**When they reappeared they were at the edge of the forest were the campers of ****Camp****Spirit**** Moon had died centuries ago.   Stephanie lead the way too the cabin that was only a few feet from them.  Once they arrived at the old rickety cabin Stephanie opened the door and had let Rhyu go in first.     Sakura is in an uncomfortable position. She is hanging over Rhyu's left shoulder and Rhyu has his arm wrapped around her lower back.   "Let ME GO NOW!" Sakura had screamed out in frustration.  Sakura's wrist and ankles are starting to get swore from the rope that has been tied to tightly and is cutting into her soft delicate skin   Stephanie just smirked at Sakura's pointless efforts of escape as Stephanie watched Rhyu put Sakura in a sitting position on the old cotton bed. **

**------Syaoran and Eriol ------**

**          Syaoran and Eriol had been walking around the strange dimension for about nine hours.  Then they came upon yet another forest only it didn't look as big as the other.  WHAT is up with forest's Syaoran said in an exaggerated voice.  "Well I bet this could lead us to where Stephanie and Rhyu are. I mean come on they wouldn't transport us here for nothing would they?" Eriol asked.   "Fine let's go through the forest." Syaoran said as he new he wouldn't be able to change Eriol's mind.   The forest is dark and eerie looking as Syaoran and Eriol entered and they were hopping that nothing evil lived in it.  **

**          When they came to the thinning of the trees they slowly emerged out of the forest and looked around.   "Hey look over there!" Syaoran said as he noticed a cabin.  "Maybe that's were Sakura is!" Eriol said with a hint of relief. **

**Just then Syaoran burst out of the end of the forest followed by Eriol.   They saw a cabin not far from them and started running towards it. Once they arrived at the door they jiggled the handle to see if it were unlocked but to their dismay it had been.    So the only thing they could think of and as stupid as it sounded they knocked on the door to see if any one would come to open it.  **

**~* INSIDE THE CABIN*~**

**Rhyu spun around. The banging at the door revealed the two teens had reached the cabin.**

**"Stephanie, they're here. We got to move."**

**"Not without killing her first." **

**Rhyu glanced wildly at Sakura. How he longed for her, he had to save her. "No, we cannot do this here. It has to take place in the woods behind the house. We are too restricted here, not enough exits in a pinch and if I must battle these two, I need some room."**

**Stephanie pouted, "Fine" she grunted, making toward the back. "Bring her."**

**"Gladly" Rhyu mumbled.**

********************** Syaoran and Eriol**

**"What are you grinning at?" The chestnut haired boy inquired, rubbing his shoulder. **

**"Descendant, you do have it bad." **

**Syaoran was at a loss for words. "What do you mean?" Didn't he want to save his friend as much as he did?**

**Eriol, smirking with his arms crossed against the wall, informed him, "The door is sealed with magic. You have it bad because you can't sense that, you're in blind rage. But enough of that. Let's go rescue Sakura." With a snap of his fingers the door open. Eriol sobered quickly, rushing in first to leave a disgruntled Li blushing on the porch. Only when Eriol returned did he break his cycle of day dreaming. "Well, are you coming to get her, or am I going to be her knight in shining armor."**

**Syaoran ran past him. "Not a word" he commanded.**

************************** Stephanie and Rhyu**

**"If you'd stop squirming, it would be a lot easier." Rhyu had her hoisted effortlessly on his shoulder.**

**"For whom?"****  Sakura asked.**

**"Shut up girl, or I will make your death more painful." Stephanie seared, they were out the back and entering the forest. It wouldn't be long now.**

**"On the contrary, let her go and I will be merciful with you." **

**Stephanie froze in her tracks. From Rhyu's shoulder, Sakura rose her head. She saw her boyfriend, sword drawn, looking as dangerous as she could remember. Not even when a card had threatened her did he look so protective and possessive. She gulped despite herself when his face found hers. "Sakura are you okay?" **

**Sakura started to answer but Rhyu turned, disappointing her greatly.**

**"Let her go Rhyu, and I might let you live." Eriol suddenly appeared at Syaoran's side, staff at the ready. **

**Stephanie regained her composure. So, they had not made it to the shelter of the dense forest. She would have to make due, or would she? "Thus it begins."**

**"Bring it" Syaoran shot back, as cool and calculated as a seasoned warrior.**

**Rhyu dropped Sakura down by a near by tree. The rope around her wrists and ankles was extremely painful, but she had to remove it. Rubbing her arms first against the bark, she went to work.**

**Stephanie turned and already put distance between her and the cabin. Rhyu took the opposite effect, deciding to charge as he activated his sword.**

**Syaoran and Eriol wordlessly went into action.  Syaoran stepped forward, ready to block Rhyu. Eriol was instantly on Stephanie's heels.**

**Sakura clenched her eyes shut, forcing herself to work faster. Metal clashing together with such violent strength was a terrifying sound. Syaoran really could be killed. **

**Parry, thrust, jab, block.**** Syaoran could beat Rhyu with one hand behind his back. He was so predictable. Not only that, but Rhyu swung so forcefully it slowed him to a crawl. Syaoran easily blocked all his moves, turning behind him finally to axe kick him in the back. The blow sent Rhyu on his knees, adding insult to injury. **

**Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, finally releasing her hands and working on her ankles. It looked as if this fight would be short lived. **

**Rhyu had other plans, however. With his free hand, he grabbed at the earth beneath his feet.  **

**Syaoran had the tip of his sword at the boy's neck. **

**Sakura read his mind. He wasn't thinking clearly. He must have been truly scared for her. "Syaoran, no!" Running to him, she wanted to stop a mistake in motion.  **

**Syaoran peered up at her the moment she called his name. This was all the distraction Rhyu needed to swiftly turn and stand, tossing the dirt in Syaoran's face and wrapping an arm around Sakura, holding his sword at her throat.   
  
**

**Syaoran stumbled back, shock evident on his handsome features. Sakura shouted out a warning. "Duck!" as Rhyu swung forth with his right hand, taking a cheap shot at his opponent.**

**Syaoran listened, ducking in time and getting out of the way. With his vision clearing, he saw Sakura's frightened face, being held captive by Rhyu at sword point. Enough was enough. No body puts his girl in those kinds of situations.**

***********************

** "Eriol, I am warning you stay back." Stephanie found a clearing in the woods to turn and shoot energy blasts. **

**Eriol ducked behind a large oak tree.**

**"I warned you!" She said, maniacally, burning the tree that stood before him only two seconds earlier.**

**"Two can play that game Stephanie" Eriol said, firing a warning shot that missed by millimeters.**

**Stephanie got the clue, turning to run again. Eriol was ahead of her, casting a shield to hold her in. **

**"I will not be evaded that easily Eriol!" **

**"Go ahead, shoot me" He chided. **

**Stephanie took him up on his offer, not bothering to think her actions through.  A large white light radiated quickly toward Eriol, but upon hitting the invisible wall, shot straight back at her. Stephanie squealed in horror barely jumping in time to miss the blast. She didn't have long to rest, however. The ball ricocheted off the next wall, and then the opposite one. Stephanie was busy trying to avoid the energy she had sent towards Eriol.**

**Eriol chuckled, turning to see how Syoaran did. "I'll be back Stephanie, just bounce around here until I return."**

***************************** **

**"Let her go."**

**"Yeah, okay, are you really that stupid?"**

**Sakura watched Li closely. He didn't know what to do. She thought she did. Gathering courage, she elbowed him sharply in the ribs, stomping on his foot and quickly dropping to the ground, just then a blinding light appeared and Rhyu, Sakura, and Syaoran had to close there eyes for it was so bright.  Then a voice spoke to them. " You can open you're eyes now."  Said the mysterious voice.  Syaoran was first to speak. "You're the voice that I heard earlier wasn't it when you told me and Eriol to stop arguing." Syaoran said with a hint of blush on his face that wasn't very noticeable.   "The is correct." Said they beautiful woman standing before them.   **

** Then she turned to face Sakura.  "Sakura do you remember who I am?"    With Syaoran not paying attention to Rhyu. Rhyu found this a perfect time to try and kill Sakura only he didn't get to far for the mysterious woman shot a powerful blast of energy at him that sent him flying to the ground then he went up in flames and then there was nothing left of Rhyu.     **

**          "Mother is that you?" Sakura asked with wide eyes as she looked closer at the mysterious person before her.   Syaoran looked shocked this woman is Sakura-chan's mother? Syaoran thought.   "Hai Sakura I am glad that I was given the chance to see you this one last time."   Nadoshika said.   Sakura smiled as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks.   "It is good to see you mom." Sakura said as she ran up to hug her mother.  The mother embraced her child in a hug and then they broke apart.   "Sakura this young man truly loves you don't let him go." Nadoshika said with a loving smile. "Hai I won't mother." Sakura smiled as well as she looked at Syaoran who blushed.   "Sakura-chan you are growing up nicely don't ever change." Nadoshika said before she vanished into then air.    Then when things got quiet Sakura and Syaoran looked at were Rhyu once was.   "Well you're mother she is powerful." Syaoran told Sakura with pride in his voice which made Sakura smile.  "Hai she is."   **

**Just then Eriol arrived all out of breath.    "Eriol are you ok!?" Sakura asked as she ran up to him.   Syaoran fallowed suit.   "H-H-ai I am fine Eriol said all out of breath from running.  "Only that witch Stephanie is still out there somewhere." Eriol said.   "DAMN IT!" Syaoran shouted.   "Well just have to get her next time." Sakura said with anger in her voice.   "Hai and we will Sakura we will."  Syaoran said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and gave her a hug.  "Oh by the way Merry Christmas I have something to give you still." Syaoran said.   Sakura looked on at Syaoran with much love and curiosity in her eyes for him.   She watched him take something out of his pocket and he got on his left knee opened the little box and spoke.  **

**"Sakura I love you with all my heart and this ring that I am about to give you holds all of our love for each other. Sakura I love you, and this is a symbol of my love that is meant only for you." Syaoran finished by sliding the white gold band that held a pink cherry blossom shaped diamond with little emeralds around it. On Sakura's finger.  Syaoran stood and Sakura jumped into Syaoran's arms and hugged and kissed him on the lips.   "I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!" Sakura said.  "And I love you my cherry blossom. Our love will last a life time Sakura." Syaoran said.  **

**Eriol looked on the scene that unfolded before him of Syaoran and Sakura.  Eriol smiled and thought. =It's about time Syaoran and Sakura confessed their love for each other.= **

**::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+:: **

**THE END! **

**P.S. You guys thought that Syaoran was going to ask Sakura to marry him didn't you !? LOL I fooled you! LOL!  There may be a sequel to this I am not sure it's all up to you guys so   in you're reviews let me know if there should be a sequel cause Stephanie is still out there somewhere lurking in the darkness just waiting to kill Sakura……..**

**If I do have the sequel the characters will be older and out of high school.  But that's all I am saying.   **

**~* Thank you List *~ **

**yutakalamia****, Akari-sma, battousaixangel, saku-syao01, RikkuTenshi, Sakura Sage, Amaya, Lifes Dark Angel, emily, LicyBabe2002, SulliMike23, jbg, UrbanCinderella, lil' CUTE mar, Kuri Chii, cute lil all star, MCHLL, Peacewish, Naomi Li, Fruity-writechic, Charlene2, mashi-maro, blue demon160, T.L. SNOW, megan, BaYbEe cOoKiE 37, Sujakata, Kangakilla, Little Sakura1, TheOneAndOnlyCCs, Emerald Phoenix524, Tiger Jage,  Hidden Cherry Blossom, Keisan, Lilviv3, Masterofwords, Princess Angel, Ayana, azngurL,  Uyen878 and HeArTbRoKeN fOoL b/c of yOu! **

**  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING !  I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITH OUT YOU GUYS! **

**  And Thank you to my new reviewers in the near future who read this story! **

**And another special thank you to Little Sakura because she let me use Rhyu's name in my story! Thank you Little Sakura Gives you hug! **

**::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO jbg this chapter is dedicated to jbg because jbg helped me out a bunch! jbg edited this chapter and wrote the fight scene!     
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU'RE HELP jbg! **

**         ~* GIVES YOU HUGS!*~ **

**Once again thank you for those who reviewed my story thank you so very much!  Hope you guys enjoy the final chapter let me know what you think in you're reviews! **

** READ AND REVIEW! **

**P.S. Let me know if you want a Sequel to this story! **

**Happy Halloween minna-san! **


End file.
